


Чувства и расстояния

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Как там говорится, «постель – не повод для знакомства»? Повод, и ещё какой. И для знакомства, и для совместных приключений, и для кое-чего ещё…
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Чувства и расстояния

– Долбаный старый хлам, – Тайлер раздраженно ударил по рулю и вновь вернулся к открытому капоту. Он знал, что у машины хватает проблем, и, в принципе, понимал, что с ней сейчас не так, равно как и то, что сам на дороге отремонтировать это убожество не сможет. Парень уже почти дозрел до того, чтобы вызвать эвакуатор, несмотря на ту сумму, что запросили бы за буксировку до города, но все еще надеялся на чудо, потому что такие траты окончательно прибили бы его и без того скудный бюджет, и это если еще не вспоминать о ремонте. Он уже на пять кругов проклял редактора, пустынную дорогу и маленький городок у черта на рогах, когда вдалеке мелькнул свет фар. С одной стороны, это было здорово, но с другой… Водители бывают разные. Вздохнув, парень решил для себя, что если неизвестный остановится, то он попросит помощи, если нет – так уж и быть, вызовет эвакуатор.

Ему повезло – машина по мере приближения ощутимо сбавила ход и прижалась к обочине в паре метров впереди. Тайлер воспрял духом, особенно когда потенциальный спаситель, выйдя из автомобиля и подойдя ближе, сразу поинтересовался:

– Может, чем-то помочь?

– Дотянешь до города? – с обворожительной улыбкой спросил Тай, решив, что лучше огорошить сразу.

– Трос есть? – хмыкнул мужчина, оглядывая несчастную жертву автопрома.

– Есть, конечно!

Тайлер захлопнул капот и поспешно закопался в багажнике – не стоило тормозить, пока есть шанс все же добраться до города.

– Вот, – протянул он яркую скрутку.

Спаситель сноровисто закрепил один конец и, дождавшись, пока парень сделает то же самое, вернулся за руль.

– Не боишься, что у этого хлама еще и тормоза отказали? – фыркнул Тайлер ему вслед, но задерживаться не стал, спешно скользнул на свое место и, воткнув нейтралку, включил аварийку.

По-видимому, его все же услышали, потому что скорость у впередиедущей машины была невысокая, да и двигалась она довольно плавно, давая возможность подстроиться на поворотах – скорее всего, водитель имел приличный опыт буксировки. Оставалось надеяться, что в городе был хоть сколько-нибудь приличный автосервис, хотя хватило бы и просто обезьяны с паяльником, да можно и просто паяльник. Тайлер начал мурлыкать что-то себе под нос – настроение поднималось, и пасторальные пейзажи, что он успевал выхватывать краем глаза, начинали казаться вполне милыми.

До города они добрались уже в плотных сумерках, свернув на заправку, что стояла у въезда – там же чуть в стороне красовался весьма сомнительного вида вагончик, кривая вывеска на котором возвещала, что это автосервис. Неизвестный спаситель остановился так, чтобы машина Тайлера оказалась как раз напротив входа, и вышел, чтобы отцепить трос.

– Дальше сам справишься? – уточнил он чуть позже, выпрямляясь и глядя на подошедшего парня.

– Думаю, да, – кивнул тот: не стоило задерживать помощника.

– Счастливо, – спаситель махнул рукой на прощание, сел за руль и выехал с территории заправки, направляясь куда-то в город.

Тайлер улыбнулся и пошел пытать счастья в «автосервис». Ему отчасти повезло – хозяин спал, пьяный в ноль, а вот его сын, судя по внешности, деловитый парнишка лет пятнадцати, согласился помочь залетному бедолаге. Вдвоем они затолкали несчастную машину на яму и припаяли провод, на который грешил Тайлер. Хлам завелся с пол-оборота. Заплатив парню за помощь, Тай поспешил по своим делам. К гостинице он подъехал уже в конкретной такой темноте, но хоть здесь не было подставы – номер был готов и ждал его.

Оставив вещи, Тайлер направился на поиски какого-нибудь кафе, до сих пор работающего. Нужное место нашлось недалеко – с адекватными для небольшого города ценами и довольно приличной кухней. После позднего ужина Тай решил завернуть в бар на первом этаже гостиницы, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь и посмотреть на народ в непринужденной обстановке. Контингент, откровенно говоря, разочаровывал, впрочем, он не развлекаться сюда приехал. Подойдя к стойке, парень с удивлением заметил мужчину, который помог ему добраться до города.

– Добрый вечер, – садясь рядом и ярко улыбаясь, сказал Тай и, протянув руку, представился: – Тайлер Блейз.

Спаситель чуть прищурился, посмотрев на неожиданного собеседника, но, узнав, пожал руку и ответил:

– Кайл Эванс. Судя по всему, с машиной все в порядке?

– С этим хламом? – хмыкнул Тай, подзывая бармена. – С ним, кажется, никогда не было все нормально. Но он ездит, так что явно есть что отпраздновать.

– Вот и отлично. Кстати, здесь довольно неплохой виски, – звякнул льдом в своем стакане Кайл.

– О, нет. Я лучше с пивом рискну. Не смотри так, – рассмеялся Тайлер, – у каждого свои заморочки!

– Я, будучи студентом, тоже не понимал прелести крепких напитков. Стоит дорого, употреблять – целый ритуал, похмелье сильнее, – хмыкнул его собеседник. – Так что каждому свое.

– Кружку темного, – попросил Так у бармена и вновь обратился к Кайлу: – Я так похож на студента?

– Последний курс или год-другой после выпуска, – кивнул тот. – Думаю, я не сильно ошибся.

– Последний курс. И это ты по пристрастию к пиву и тому хламу, на котором я катаюсь, понял? Или по мне так легко определить возраст?

– По работе сталкиваюсь.

– Только не говори, что препод, не ломай мне мозг.

– Не буду, – хмыкнул Кайл, отпивая из своего стакана. – Хотя я не совсем препод, – добавил он, поймав недоверчивый взгляд. – Факультативные лекции.

– То есть ты из тех, кого можно послушать, но не слушаться. Уже проще.

– Вроде того. Энтузиасты и ботаники, человек десять. Мне хватает.

– И что изучают под твоим чутким руководством юные умы?

– Историю родных краев. Не самая популярная тема, знаю, потому это и не основная работа, – Кайл пожал плечами. – А ты на кого учишься, если не секрет?

– Журналистика, – не стал скрывать Тай – ни к чему. – И много интересного произошло в родном краю за последние лет сто?

– Достаточно. Города разрастаются, строятся новые дороги, и по мере расползания цивилизации обнаруживаются интересные места, ранее скрытые или заброшенные. Вот и тут… – мужчина оборвал сам себя. – Впрочем, не хочу сейчас о работе, извини.

– Да вообще не вопрос, – он, если честно, и сам не любил распространяться о том, чем занимался. – И часто тебе приходится спасать на дорогах незнакомых людей?

– Бывает. Поездил по округе достаточно, глухих мест тут много, отчего бы не помочь, если есть возможность? Кому с инструментом, кого до города дотащить, как тебя. И мне однажды помогли, когда колесо пробил.

Тайлер внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Если честно, не похож он был на любителя поездок. Ухоженный, даже в сомнительном баре в мелком городке выглядит так, словно сидит в приличном ресторане. Вежливый и чуть отстраненный, но при этом не отшивший случайного знакомого.

– В чем-то ты прав, поможешь ты – помогут тебе.

– Это точно. Вот только еще раз с кем-то из встреченных на трассе людей сталкиваюсь впервые, – Кайл немного иронично улыбнулся. – Наверное, теперь ты мне чем-то поможешь, только пока не знаю, чем именно.

– Развеять скуку если только.

– Разговором?

– Ну, это как пойдет, – Тайлер рассмеялся в ответ на подозрительный взгляд.

– Ловлю на слове, – все-таки улыбнулся мужчина, искоса разглядывая своего собеседника, пока тот не торопясь тянул пиво из своего стакана.

Парень действительно походил на студента, этакого отличника-ангелочка. Белокурые волосы той странной длины, которую уже короткой не назовешь, но и внимания парикмахера она еще не требует. Светло-зеленые глаза прятались за стеклами весьма стильных очков, а подбородок покрывала легкая щетина.

– Нравлюсь? – светя улыбкой, спросил Тай, от которого не укрылось разглядывание. – Могу другим боком повернуться, чтобы ты мог лучше рассмотреть.

– Да вот думаю, каким шальным ветром тебя в журналистику занесло, – хмыкнул Кайл, отведя взгляд. – Не похож ты на современных акул пера.

– Эй, я обязательно буду самым лучшим журналистом, – сделал вид, что обиделся, Тайлер. – А что, по-твоему, все эти крутые ребята с самого рождения были такими, как сейчас? – уже серьезнее спросил он. – Один из моих преподов поделился своими фотками со времен студенчества, есть там несколько именитых и уважаемых людей… Вот никогда бы не поверил, что на фото они.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – Кайл поднял руки в примирительном жесте, – конечно, будешь, у тебя вся жизнь впереди.

– Говоришь как столетний дед, в курсе?

– В курсе, – хмыкнул мужчина. – А что не так?

– Да нет, все так, тебе даже идет. Только давай обойдемся без «вот в моей молодости…». Боюсь, этого мой разум не выдержит.

– Ну, не настолько я и стар, – фыркнул Кайл, допив свой виски и дав знак бармену повторить. – Просто на работе то дикая молодежь, то суровые аксакалы, вот и приходится постоянно перестраиваться, надоело уже.

– Так не перестраивайся, – пожал плечами Тай, – просто будь собой. Может, в итоге будет проще, а то еще запутаешься, каким с кем быть. Впрочем, не мне судить.

– Не поймут ни те, ни другие, – мужчина вздохнул. – Ладно, это мои проблемы, не заморачивайся.

– Да я как-то и не заморачивался. И что, действительно вкусно? – фыркнул Тайлер, кивая на напиток в стакане собеседника.

– Кому-то и кайенский перец – часть десерта, – рассмеялся Кайл. – Это не то чтобы вкусно, скорее, приятно раздражает. Хочешь попробовать?

– Неее, – поморщился Тай, – вот когда стану означенной акулой пера, тогда буду пить эту гадость.

– Скорее, будешь кофе глушить литрами за беседами с жутко важными для редактора сухарями и написанием скучных статей, – похоже, Кайл окончательно развеселился.

Тайлер отточенным жестом поправил очки и, мягко улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Может, начать тренироваться прямо сейчас? Надиктуешь мне скучную научную статью? Для осознания моего тяжкого будущего, так сказать.

– Вот еще, портить такой приятный вечер сухими фактами о каком-нибудь исследовании, – фыркнул мужчина. – И я не верю, что ты, будучи на последнем курсе, еще ни разу не «выходил в поле».

– О, я просто прекрасно умею брать интервью у разных странных личностей, которые рассказывают о всякой ерунде. Но вот у серьезных людей, говорящих о важных, нудных темах, как-то не получается. Робею перед чужим умом, наверное.

– Некоторое время назад кое-кто согласился, что о работе мы говорить не будем, – Кайл укоризненно посмотрел на собеседника.

– Так мы и не о работе, а все еще о теоретическом будущем, – улыбнулся в ответ на упрек Тайлер. – Ладно, ладно. Поговорим тогда… О погоде? – тон звучал серьёзно, а глаза за стеклами очков смеялись.

– В лучших традициях – не знаешь, о чем говорить, говори о погоде, – короткий смешок. – Ближайшую неделю обещали солнечную, как раз хорошо будет гулять по окрестностям.

– Да ты издеваешься, – рассмеялся Тай и залпом приговорил остатки пива в кружке. – Ты сейчас это по ходу придумал или действительно интересовался погодой, прежде чем приехать в этот милый городок?

– Если бы… – немного посерьезнел Кайл. – Я здесь по делу, и действительно узнавал прогноз на ближайшие дни.

– Нееет, – протянул Тайлер, мысленно останавливая себя: не стоило опять начинать о работе, – мы не можем вот на самом деле продолжать разговор о погоде, потому что обычно это знак, что пора бы закончить общение и разойтись в разные стороны. А мне как-то совсем не хочется лишаться твоего общества.

– Мне, в общем-то, тоже. Тогда о чем беседуем дальше?

– О работе – нельзя, о погоде – не вышло, в кои-то веки эта тема неинтересна. Вкусы в выпивке мы обсудили. О слишком личном говорить тоже не принято… Ну все, я в тупике. Можем попробовать обсудить модные тенденции, – словно бы задумался парень. – Или собачку жены мэра этого городка.

– Или то, что тут скоро пройдет федеральная трасса, и этот городок, возможно, перестанет быть таким тихим и спокойным, как сейчас, – Кайл пожал плечами. – Кстати, тут есть несколько интересных мест, туристы повалят, наверное… Лови момент, бери интервью у неиспорченных популярностью местных жителей.

– Кто знает, кто знает, – загадочно улыбнулся Тайлер, – может, и правда этим займусь? Вдруг тут есть какой-то дедок, который еще динозавров видел, а от шума трассы возьмет и скончается. Нужно и правда поискать, а то пропущу сенсацию.

– Вам повторить? – спросил бармен, видя, что кружка у Тая опустела. Парень задумался лишь на мгновение, а потом кивнул.

– Не знаю, как насчет динозавров, а одному местному жителю девяносто восемь лет, – поделился информацией Кайл. – Знает, наверное, кучу всего о городе.

– Или о своем маразме, – отмахнулся Тай. – Хотя, может, и ничего так дедушка, в своем уме, а я зря на него наговариваю? – задумчиво протянул он, лукаво глядя на собеседника.

– Если верить его родне, вполне себе адекватный, – улыбнулся тот. – По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь.

– О, то есть ты сейчас уже своими планами на будущее делишься, и не такое уж отдаленное, как я понимаю, – подколол Тайлер. Он получил свое пиво, но, если честно, не был уверен, что хочет его пить. – Ах да, работа, не буду допытываться.

– Да ладно уже, – отмахнулся Кайл. – Я ж историк, а подобные аборигены – кладезь информации, ничего криминального.

– Ну, насчет криминального, может, не стоит загадывать? – парень сделал вид, что не понял, что имел в виду собеседник. – Кто знает, чем дедушка в молодости грешил?

– О, это как раз поле деятельности будущего журналиста, – хмыкнул мужчина. – Хотя…

– Нет, криминальная хроника – это не про меня, – отмахнулся Тай, – слишком много скелетов, в прямом смысле.

– А меня как раз они и ждут… – отозвался Кайл. – То есть не совсем так, но близко. Напугал? – покосился он на парня.

– Ты ж историк, – со знакомой интонацией повторил Тай, – с чего бы мне пугаться? Ты же меня с каким-нибудь бедным Йориком познакомить не пытаешься.

– Действительно, живой собеседник куда приятнее. И для ума, и для глаз.

– Даже так? – хмыкнул Тайлер. – Ну, что ж, я на это очень надеюсь. И насколько приятен? Чтобы напиться в его обществе или подняться в номер?

Кайл покосился на него и немного помолчал.

– С целью подняться? Продолжить общение без лишних глаз? – наконец спросил он.

– Да ладно тебе, – хмыкнул Тайлер, – не можешь же ты быть таким наивным. Впрочем, забудь, – он отпил пива и безмятежно улыбнулся. – Хотя я редко ошибаюсь в степени заинтересованности взглядов.

– Я просто уточнил. К тебе или ко мне?

– Совершенно без разницы, – пожал плечами Тай, – к кому ближе окажется.

– Мне на третий этаж, – Кайл залпом допил остатки алкоголя и отрицательно покачал головой на вопросительный взгляд бармена.

– У меня второй, – Тайлер оставил недопитое пиво. – Пойдем?

– Пойдем.

Тай оставил на стойке деньги и направился в сторону лестницы, удивляясь себе. Не то чтобы подобные спонтанные решения были ему совсем несвойственны, но все же… Хотя от того, что он проведет время с симпатичным мужчиной, никому не будет хуже. Кайл действительно был приятен глазу – медно-рыжие волосы, теплые карие глаза и мягкая заразительная улыбка, плюс ко всему некоторая грациозность движений и отличная фигура человека, не сидящего сиднем в офисе. И профессионально поставленный голос, от которого Тайлер просто млел. Была у него такая слабость – западать на голос, и здесь у случайного знакомого было просто огромное преимущество перед остальными.

Парень открыл дверь в свой номер, мимолетно порадовавшись, что все же забросил вещи в шкаф, и обернулся к спутнику:

– Прошу.

– Как официально, – хмыкнул Кайл, проходя и осматриваясь – номер был чуть поменьше и поскромнее, чем у него. – Есть какие-то особые пожелания или предпочтения? – поинтересовался он, обернувшись к закрывшему дверь Тайлеру.

– По ходу разберемся, – улыбнулся тот.

– Договорились, – Кайл разулся и прошел вглубь номера. Дождавшись, пока Тай сделает то же самое и подойдет ближе, снял с него очки, положил их на прикроватную тумбочку и втянул парня в неспешный поцелуй.

Странно, но не было и следа неловкости – словно старые знакомые, уже не в первый раз бывшие вместе. Приятно проведенное время, обоюдное удовольствие и никаких обещаний.

На всю ночь Кайл, конечно, не остался – кровать в дешевом одноместном номере как-то не предусматривала полноценного сна для двоих. Неохотно встав, он оделся и, напоследок поцеловав Тайлера, вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Тай еще немного полежал, чувствуя во всем теле сладкую истому, но все же поднялся, закрыл замок и улегся обратно. Стоило стаскаться до душевой, но было настолько влом… Где-то на мысли вставать или нет Тайлер уснул. Снилась ему какая-то ерунда – туман над водной гладью, сплошным полотном медленно, но неотвратимо ползущий к берегу, и словно бы он стоит на пути этой клубящиеся массы и даже не может пошевелиться…

С тихим вскриком парень проснулся.

– Вот же… – буркнул он.

Часы на тумбочке показывали начало десятого утра – пора было вставать, вот только за окном было весьма сумрачно. Тайлер прислушался: и верно, на улице шел дождь, прогноз погоды в очередной раз ошибся. Вздохнув, Тай все-таки встал, добрался до душа, немного взбодрившись, переоделся и направился вниз – завтрак входил в стоимость номера, и парень на него вроде еще успевал.

Пока он ел, позвонил редактор – это неугомонное существо уже договорилось с местными коллегами, и нестись к ним предлагалось вот прямо сейчас, иначе можно опоздать. Так что парень, быстро дожевав, поспешил в, к счастью, находящуюся недалеко редакцию, надеясь, что не успеет промокнуть до нитки – его ждали новые знакомства и разгребание старых заметок.

Здешние журналисты оказались довольно разноплановыми людьми – кто-то довольно скептически отнесся к идее поисков Тайлера, кто-то с энтузиазмом поддержал, посоветовав просмотреть подшивки определенных лет и составив список людей, у которых стоило бы узнать кое-какие подробности. Живое общение Тай любил однозначно больше, чем копание в бумагах, но нужно было знать, о чем спрашивать, так что он все же достал подборку, параллельно закидывая вопросами того из коллег, кто верил во все рассказы.

Строго говоря, Тайлер и сам вполне разделял точку зрения своего куратора в университете, считающего, что все околомистические истории – антинаучная чушь, его исследовательская работа как раз и была посвящена поиску рационального объяснения происходящим в этом городке событиям. Но это для универа, а для работы все иначе. Глядя на очередную вырезку, Тай вспоминал, с чего все началось.

Парень тогда маялся над дипломом, уже в сотый раз переписывая введение – он, собственно, дальше введения ни разу и не заходил. Тема попалась на редкость мутная, но многогранная, позволяющая импровизировать, и это тоже было не очень весело, потому что без рамок Тайлер слишком отвлекался от основного сюжета. Так вот, он сидел и мучился, когда позвонил редактор и рассказал о вычитанной на просторах сети истории. В небольшом городке, чуть ли не на самом краю мира, на кой-то ляд изменили русло реки, а когда вода ушла, оказалось, что она многие годы скрывала тайну – древнее кладбище. Таю стоило бы заржать и попросить передать материал одному из коллег, но появилась мысль совместить работу и учебу, так что, попросив немного времени, парень связался со своим куратором в универе и, получив благословение, взял материал. И вот теперь сидел и удивлялся тому, что ваяли местные газетчики.

– И что, правда, вот все эти люди пропали? – спросил он у подошедшего с кружкой весьма отвратного даже по запаху кофе парня.

– Правда, – кивнул тот. – Кого-то нашли после, правда, уже в непотребном виде – из реки выловили, а кто-то до сих пор числится пропавшим без вести. Ты еще эту подборку полистай, там местные рыбаки страсти рассказывали.

– Да у вас тут вообще одни страсти, прям мурашки по коже, – улыбнулся Тай, но в статьи вчитался. Нет, некоторые явно ничего интересного в себе не несли – после того количества спиртного, тара из-под которого валялась на поляне с одного фото, не только русалка, но и что похуже привидится. Но были и другие, тягуче-неторопливые, нагоняющие жути, как приснившийся ночью туман. – Слушай, – вновь отвлек от разглядывания стены коллегу Тайлер. – А вот эту кто писал? – он указал на особо задевшую статью. – Тут какой-то знак в углу вместо имени.

– Вообще у нас о ней трепаться не принято, – неохотно сказал парень, – но тебе я расскажу. Она в полиции работает, коронером, поэтому и подробности местами есть.

– О, круто, – Тай и правда воодушевился, – а встретиться с ней можно?

Собрат по перу замялся.

– Попробуй. В участок ты все равно, скорее всего, пойдешь – во время осушения еще человек утонул, – вот и пообщаешься.

– А где о том, что кто-то во время осушения утоп? – воодушевился Тай. – Я как-то этого не видел. Или это в свежих выпусках? – он указал на небольшой стенд, где хранились последние номера газеты.

– Конечно, в свежих, – фыркнул коллега. – Один из рабочих, непьющий, кстати. Плавать умел плохо, решили, что все дело в этом. Хотя он же не дурак был, да и знал, что место тут гиблое, так что, думаю, тут все-таки что-то нечисто, – он выудил нужный номер и нашел заметку, положив газету перед Тайлером. – Вот.

Парень быстро пробежал глазами текст.

– И действительно странно. Но знаешь, читал я об одном озере, там были очень сильные подводные течения из-за ледяных ключей, – Тайлер поправил очки и посмотрел на собеседника. – Тоже людей тьма погибла, прежде чем разобрались, что к чему. Может, и у вас что-то подобное было? Не думал об этом? Хотя кладбище на дне… – он покачал головой. – Как-то настраивает на мистический лад.

– Не думаю. Река тихая, хоть и широкая, ни ключей, ни притоков на этом участке, только туман часто висел, особенно в дождь, как сейчас, – журналист посмотрел в окно. – Лето скоро, а в жару несчастных случаев больше обычного – отдыхающих много. Кое-кто из местных пророчит, что на новой трассе будет куча аварий – как же, кладбище потревожили, а перезахоранивать никого не собираются.

– Ты меня сейчас вот реально напугал – туман, дождь, такая очень подходящая для страшных историй атмосфера. А само кладбище? Что о нем известно? Или я просто не долистал?

– В том-то и дело, что не известно почти ничего. Надгробия старые, даты и имена полустерты. В архиве не знают, за что хвататься – то ли за голову, то ли за сердце, вроде кого-то из коллег вызвали в помощь, будут копаться в бумагах и опрашивать местных, может, кому-то что-то предки рассказывали.

– Нет, ну разве так бывает? Потерять целое кладбище? – искренне удивился Тай. – У нас тут хотели одно отдать под застройку, на нем уже тьму лет никого не хоронили, так нет. Нашлись потомки, подняли хай. Ладно, это я так просто, удивляюсь. Говоришь, в архиве пока ловить нечего? Или все же стоит к кому-нибудь подойти?

– Смеешься? Если бы не эта трасса, реку не трогали бы еще столько же лет, сколько она тут текла, – фыркнул собеседник. – Ее мои родители с детства помнят, кто знает, как давно тут эти захоронения. А насчет архива… Ты надолго к нам?

– Пока материал, который редактора удовлетворит, не накопаю. Так что, может, и надолго. А что? – заинтересовался Тайлер

– Да есть тут у нас один долгожитель, ему девяносто девять скоро, пол-архива с его помощью систематизировали. Старик хоть и ходит с трудом, но с мозгами у него все в порядке, и память, как это бывает с возрастом, куда лучше работает, если нужно вспомнить что-то десятилетней давности, а не вчерашние события. Сходи пообщайся, он тут недалеко живет.

– Уже второй раз про этого дедушку слышу, – фыркнул Тай: он почему-то совершенно не сомневался, что Кайл говорил о той же самой личности. – А он как к гостям относится? А то как запустит чем-нибудь тяжелым.

– Это Шин-то? – искренне рассмеялся собеседник. – Да скорее ты от его историй отмахиваться будешь и думать, как бы сбежать, пока не заболтали до полусмерти. Правда, он постоянно сбивается, уходя от первоначальной темы, но если задавать правильные вопросы, то рассказать может много интересного. А от кого это ты успел о нем узнать?

– Да так, случайный знакомый, – Тайлер вспомнил улыбку, теплый взгляд и бархатистый голос и остановил себя, потому что дальнейшие воспоминания выходили какими-то слишком уж возбуждающими. – Неважно, значит, ваш дедушка Шин не будет против гостей, здорово, обязательно загляну к нему. Но только после вашей талантливой коллеги.

Его собеседника окликнули, и он отошел, не мешая парню копаться в подшивках. Стоило досмотреть оставшиеся номера и, составив список примерных вопросов, навестить полицейский участок.

Сам того не заметив, Тай зачитался, он впитывал в себя все эти истории. Странные исчезновения, ритуалы, которыми местные пытались задобрить реку. С виду все это лишь сказки, но если присмотреться – огромная часть жизни города. Парень достал блокнот и быстро застрочил в нем: стоило записать мысли, что пришли в голову, а уж куда они пойдут – в диплом или статью, он разберется потом. На последнем листе нашлось единственное свидетельство доброго дела, что совершила река – чудесным способом спаслась пятилетняя девочка, которую молодые родители оставили без присмотра, ее, по словам очевидцев, практически выбросило из воды на берег. Вот с такого светлого факта началась полоса бед и потерь.

Покачав головой, Тай осторожно убрал подшивку на место и, помахав разговорчивому коллеге, поспешил прочь. Стоило пообедать и все же наведаться в участок.

Дождь прошел, омыв улицы, и выглянуло солнце, обещая разогнать оставшуюся в углах хмарь и лужи. Тайлер поулыбался, подумав, что, может, синоптики не так уж и неправы, и направился в уже знакомое кафе. Там, пообщавшись с узнавшей его официанткой, выяснил, как добраться до полицейского участка, а также порцию свежих городских сплетен. Здесь все ждали, когда наконец начнется строительство новой трассы, потому что это давало этим людям шанс, которым они явно собирались воспользоваться. Вот только кладбище… О нем тоже говорили, вот только не так громко и уверенно, как о дороге. Его боялись, как боялись прежде реки. Еще раз впечатлившись местными страшилками и даже записав несколько особо понравившихся оборотов, Тайлер поспешил вернуться к своим делам.

Возле полицейского участка его ждал сюрприз в виде Кайла, который с серьезным лицом о чем-то говорил с человеком в форме. Он казался совершенно другим при ярком свете солнца, но ничуть не менее привлекательным. Кивнув случайному знакомому, Тай поспешил скрыться за дверью под вывеской «Похоронное бюро», зная, что это еще одно занятие искомой девушки.

Коронер и по совместительству работница бюро подняла голову от каких-то бумаг и посмотрела на неожиданного посетителя.

– Здравствуйте. Вы что-то хотели?

– Меня зовут Тайлер Блейз, – привычно светя улыбкой, сказал парень. – Я хотел отвлечь вас от скорбных дел и, может, угостить чашкой кофе под неспешный разговор о тумане и прошедшем дожде, что скажете?

– Давайте проясним ситуацию, мистер Блейз, – строго посмотрела на него девушка. – У меня довольно много работы, поэтому задавайте свои вопросы, и распрощаемся. Перерыв на кофе у меня не предусмотрен.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Тай, принимая правила игры, – хотя едва ли у меня много вопросов. Скорее, я просто фанат вашего творчества, но не будем тратить ваше время… Материалы для ваших статей, как я понимаю, имеют официальное подтверждение в виде улик и результатов вскрытия?

– Да, вы правы. Понимаете, наша река и туман над ней – это что-то вроде городской легенды, в которую мало кто верит, пока сам с этим не столкнется, как, например, родственники погибших. Да, никакого мистического подтекста в смертях нет, практически все найденные – обыкновенные утопленники без специфических синяков, показывающих, что их кто-то специально под воду утянул, как утверждают некоторые очевидцы. Но при всем этом в реке нет ни холодных течений, могущих привести к судороге, ни водорослей, в которых можно запутаться, ни крупной рыбы, а все погибшие умели плавать. Да и пропавшие есть, хотя куда там деться – непонятно, ни ныряльщики не находили, ни сами не всплывали, – девушка помолчала. – А самое интересное – все жаловались на участившиеся дурные сны незадолго до происшествия. В общем, с точки зрения банальной логики тут нет ничего особенного, а по мнению простого жителя нашего городка, что-то с этой рекой всегда было не так, а после того, как кладбище обнаружили, слухи-шепотки только усилились.

– Вы сказали, сны, – Тай вновь вспомнил туман и свои ощущения. – Что-то конкретное? И еще, может, брали какие-то пробы воздуха, воды? Должен же был кто-то полюбопытствовать.

– Туман, река, какие-то неясные тени, – пожала плечами коронер. – Снам мало кто придает какое-то особое внимание, мне самой периодически какая-то муть снится. Пробы брали. Вода чистая, воздух тоже, растений одурманивающих не обнаружили… В общем, мы пока бессильны предоставить какое-то разумное научное объяснение происходящему.

– А последний случай? Есть что-нибудь особенное? – Тай улыбнулся. – Даже не знаю, почему спрашиваю, но отчего-то он словно особняком стоит, будто выделил кто.

Девушка вздохнула.

– Особняком он стоит, потому что произошел уже после обнаружения кладбища. Один из рабочих, занимавшихся осушением реки, пропал во время обеденного перерыва – отошел куда-то и не вернулся. Нашли его почти сразу, в реке, рядом с местом, где русло отводили – до надгробий рукой подать. Тоже утонул, но вроде плавать толком не умел, возможно, просто оступился и упал в воду. Хотя что ему там делать в такое время – непонятно…

– Словно позвал кто, – задумчиво протянул Тайлер, делая себе новые пометки в блокноте. – И тоже все чисто? Никаких лишних синяков или аномалий?

– На сны он не жаловался – это единственное отличие. Хотя, может, просто не успел или не посчитал важным.

– Или потревожил кого-то не того, – в голове у Тайлера уже складывался один из вариантов статьи, от которой редактор должен был быть в восторге. – Что ж, спасибо, – парень улыбнулся. – Вы мне очень помогли. И я действительно впечатлен тем, как вы пишете.

– Благодарю за комплимент, коллега, – улыбнулась девушка. – Удачи вам, – и снова закопалась в свои журналы.

Тайлер позволил себе еще один короткий взгляд, чтобы запомнить весьма специфическую обстановку – вдруг пригодится, – и вышел прочь. Путь его лежал к упомянутому Кайлом и коллегой-журналистом мистеру Шину – столь древний житель должен был быть весьма ценным источником информации.

До нужного дома он добрался достаточно быстро – в конце концов, ему очень подробно объяснили дорогу, и, если честно, не очень-то удивился, увидев идущего навстречу историка. Было подозрение, что у долгожителя они все же столкнутся.

– К почтенному жителю этого милого городка в гости, как я понимаю? – с улыбкой спросил парень.

– И тебе здравствуй, – улыбнулся Кайл. – Да, в гости, пытать на предмет различных историй о давних годах. А ты за интервью?

– Да нет, больше просто поговорить о тех же давних годах. Слушай, ты – тот историк, которого из местного архива на помощь вызвали, так? – решив не ходить вокруг да около, спросил Тай.

– Маленький город, слухи разносятся со скоростью света, – хмыкнул мужчина. – Да, мне нужно помочь узнать как можно больше о найденном кладбище и тех, кто на нем захоронен.

– А о страшилках, со всем этим связанных, тебе узнать не нужно?

– Тайлер, я не верю в страшилки. Бояться нужно не мертвых, а живых, – Кайл пожал плечами. – Так что если только в качестве сказки на ночь.

– Ты так убедительно это сказал, что, пожалуй, мне тоже теперь не страшно, – улыбнулся Тайлер. – А то нагнали жути. Ладно, это все здорово и замечательно, – парень перестал кривляться, – но как насчет мистера Шина? Идем вместе? Не стоит мучить старика лишними расспросами, согласен?

– Если верить местному населению, он сам кого хочешь замучает, – хмыкнул Кайл. – Но от твоей компании я не откажусь, авось задашь дедушке пару дельных вопросов.

– Только пару? Обижаешь, – фыркнул Тай. – Ладно, пошли, а то время уже к вечеру.

Парень позволил себе короткий изучающий взгляд и, улыбнувшись воспоминаниям о прошлой ночи, пошел ко входу в дом. Кайл последовал за ним.

На звонок в дверь отреагировали быстро, появилась степенная дама – как оказалось, помощница по хозяйству. Проведя гостей в большую светлую комнату, она предложила присесть, попросила немного подождать и вышла, чтобы через пару минут привести под руку благообразного старика с ясными не по возрасту глазами.

Историк, ожидая хозяина дома, разглядывал обстановку и – краем глаза – своего спутника, сидевшего в соседнем кресле и что-то просматривающего в блокноте. Тайлер был ему интересен – симпатичный, непосредственный, отзывчивый, как оказалось… Жаль, что после окончания этой командировки их пути разойдутся, но так даже будет лучше. Кайл встряхнулся и посмотрел на вошедшего Шина.

– Здравствуйте, – вскочивший Тай с искренним участием помог старику устроиться в кресле, получив благодарный взгляд от его спутницы и заинтересованный – от Шина. – Тайлер Блейз, – он представился, привычно подав руку и удивившись силе ответного пожатия. Кожа старика была сухой и тонкой: коснись чуть сильнее – порвешь. Смешно, но отчего-то показалось, что тот – лишь страница ветхой книги, по прихоти судьбы ожившей. Эта мысль оказалась такой реальной и шокирующей, что Тай даже забыл, о чем хотел сказать.

– Оливер Шин, – тихий трескучий голос привел парня в чувство. – Спасибо за помощь, юноша.

– Кайл Эванс, – в свою очередь представился историк, – вам должны были сообщить о моем визите.

– Да, мне звонили из городского архива, – кивнул Шин, – но я и не думал, что этим кладбищем заинтересуется не только местная пресса, – он лукаво посмотрел на Тайлера.

– Такое событие, такие истории, разве можно пройти мимо? – с наигранной укоризной сказал Тай. – Вот только что меня выдало, вдруг я смиренный ученик мистера Эванса, постигаю дзен, оу, в смысле, азы изучения истории родного края под его чутким руководством? Или вам и обо мне сообщили, так?

Старик рассмеялся тихим, дребезжащим смехом.

– Юноша, для нас любой гость – событие, а уж если эти гости зашли хоть куда-нибудь и там рассказали о цели приезда, через час об этом будет знать полгорода, – Кайл тихонько фыркнул, припомнив, что говорил Тайлеру минут десять назад.

– Ну все, можно почувствовать себя знаменитостью, еще не получив даже ни одной награды, – рассмеялся Тайлер: его не сильно напрягло такое внимание, да и отчасти он понимал, почему так.

Разговор ненадолго прервался – помощница мистера Шина принесла чай и удалилась, предупредив, когда вернется.

– Итак, молодые люди, что вы хотели бы узнать у такой развалины, как я? – улыбнулся старик, поочередно глядя на гостей. – Давайте начнем со скучной истории, если никто не против.

– Как вам будет удобнее, – Тайлер перекинул блокнот на новую страницу и удобнее перехватил ручку: он был уверен, что рассказ ему пригодится, пусть и большей частью для диплома.

Кайл в это время достал из своей папки несколько листов и протянул их Шину:

– На многих надгробиях частично стерты даты и имена, но что-то все-таки сохранилось. В архиве ищут информацию, но пока не слишком успешно. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, может, какие-то фамилии вам знакомы? Например, чьи-то потомки до сих пор живы.

– Давай-ка посмотрим, – сказал старик и подслеповато сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть и без того плохо читаемые символы. – Нет, едва ли, – ответил он, передавая снимки обратно. – Если я верно все понимаю, то нет у этих людей здесь потомков, пришлые они. Или мы, – он усмехнулся, – тут уж с чьей стороны смотреть.

– То есть? – насторожился Кайл. – Вы знаете, что это было за кладбище? Судя по датам, последние захоронения были около двухсот лет назад…

– Ты на даты не смотри, – покачал головой Шин, – ты на символы на каждом надгробии лучше обрати внимание. Вообще их семь, на каждом камне по одному. И повторяются по кругу, хотя сейчас, наверное, уже и не видно, вода порядок нарушила. А про кладбище я знаю, дед рассказывал, и про людей, что там лежат, тоже.

– Вы правы, символы есть, – задумчиво отозвался историк, – вот только тоже полустертые, на них мало внимания обратили… Вы не против, если я включу диктофон во время вашего рассказа?

– Включай, конечно, раз память подводит, – тонко улыбнулся старик.

– На память не жалуюсь, в отличие от коллег, – хмыкнул историк, – которые не верят, что я не забыл еще чего-то важного, пока оформлял отчет о командировке.

– Ну, кто вас, молодых, знает, – блестя глазами, рассмеялся Шин, – и правда, отвлечетесь, забудете что-то важное для стариков.

Сидящий тихонько Тай спрятался за своим блокнотом и едва заметно покраснел: в словах старожила ему послышался весьма приличный такой намек. Впрочем, стоило Шину продолжить свою речь, как от смущения не осталось и следа.

– Наш город относительно молод, вы должны знать, – старик кивнул в сторону Кайла, – когда-то здесь нашли золото – немного, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь бедовых людей, затем уголь, который до сих пор позволяет нам держаться на плаву. Впрочем, мы сейчас не об этом, – прервал он сам себя. – Когда наши предки пришли сюда, то не сразу поняли, что не одни в этих местах. По рассказам деда, это было почти войной между городскими и теми, кто уже обосновался здесь… – Шин замолчал, словно погрузившись в воспоминания или просто уснув с открытыми глазами. Впрочем, он довольно быстро поднял голову и, отпив чаю, продолжил свой рассказ: – Тогда многие погибли с обеих сторон, но люди сумели договориться, даже наладили какую-никакую торговлю, хотя в общину никого не пускали, а вошедшим на кладбище и вовсе сразу стреляли в лоб. Те люди, они вроде секты какой-то были, никто толком и не знал, во что они верили, да и не лезли к ним лишний раз. Потом случилась лихорадка, – вздохнул Шин. – Ты, наверное, заметил, – обратился он к Кайлу, – что многие надгробия с одного года, так?

– Да, – кивнул тот. – Болезнь пришла с юга, настолько я помню историю этих мест.

– Уж не знаю, откуда она пришла, – отмахнулся Шин, – да только выкосила она и городских, пусть и меньше, у нас все же врачи были, а вот тех, кто в изоляции жил, почитай, почти всех и приговорила, осталась только парочка стариков, да несколько, по сути, калек, которых та лихорадка так перемолола, что и не люди толком. Уж не знаю, сколько они протянули, может, пару зим, но вскоре последние надгробия на кладбище появились и одна яма на самом краю. Дед это очень четко запомнил, да и я от его рассказа долго по ночам вскакивал.

Тайлер даже застыл, понимая: вот оно, то, ради чего они сюда пришли, та настоящая точка отсчета, момент, когда история станет началом уже того, что происходит сейчас.

– Однажды, как раз по весне, когда все таяло и река заметно поднялась, пришел к той яме последний из тех, кто в селении остался, и буднично так в нее лег. Дед как раз вместе с другими недалеко золото мыл. Ну, не то чтобы прям рядом, но видел достаточно. Говорит, этот человек им еще крикнул, чтобы подальше от берега отошли, да кто его послушал… – Шин прервался и чуть трясущимися руками взял чашку, отпив немного чаю. – Как лег он, земля затряслась, раздался страшный грохот, и пласт земли с соседней горы словно по волшебству съехал, затапливая старое русло, а поток воды захлестнул кладбище, занося его слоем песка с камнями.

– Старатели пострадали? – спросил Кайл, делая какие-то пометки в своих бумагах. – И почему нет никакой информации о том, что раньше река текла по-другому? Люди решили забыть произошедшее, как страшный сон?

– Нет, они отбежать успели, – покачал головой Шин. – Дед говорил, что ужас на них такой нашел, что на месте устоять невозможно было. Понеслись, бросив инструменты и даже те крохи золота, что намыть успели. Старатели бросили найденное – вы можете себе представить, что они должны были почувствовать, чтобы так поступить? А факт изменения русла отметили, даже на городской карте, что в магистрате висела. Вот только сгорела она спустя пару лет вместе со зданием. Как знак, что забыть о тех, кто в лесах жил, нужно. Вот и забыли о них, пусть и не полностью.

– Интересная складывается картина… Насколько я понял, перезахоранивать кости не собираются? – уточнил Кайл. – Несмотря на все страсти, что ходят около этого места.

– Идиоты, – со вздохом сказал старожил. – Не просто же то кладбище так защищали? Было же в их веровании что-то такое, что заставляло до последнего следить за могилами, а теперь там, можно сказать, пляски на костях устраивают.

– А во что они вообще верили? Кому поклонялись? – с любопытством спросил Тайлер, воспользовавшись паузой в речи.

– А никто не знает, – покачал головой Шин, – не интересовались этим, тогда было важнее выжить да на кусок хлеба заработать, а не о том, кто во что верит, узнавать. Да только, как по мне, нечисто у них там было.

– Людей можно понять, – вздохнул Кайл. – У города нет лишних средств, а правительству бесхозное кладбище, имеющее некоторую ценность только для моих коллег, тем более не нужно, эту трассу и так почти год согласовывали из-за смены русла реки… Да и, оказывается, никаких потомков или кого-то подобного, возражать некому.

– Только самим покойным, – негромко, в сторону, сказал Тай, а потом уже четче добавил: – И что, они собираются просто проложить трассу прямо через кладбище? – спросил он у историка. – Сравняют с землей, и будь что будет? Ты проект видел?

– Нет, не видел, но, думаю, примерно так и будет. Вывезут надгробия, уплотнят землю и сверху проложат дорогу. Не в первый раз такое происходит, – горько хмыкнул тот.

– И полягут там все, – покачал головой дед, – не простит им то место такого обращения.

– Мне вот говорили, что там всегда нечисто было, – оживился Тайлер, – сны, видения, несчастные случаи. Я пролистал подшивку местной газеты – половина, конечно, просто пьяные бредни, но встречается и что-то совершенно необъяснимое. Кстати, вы знаете о девочке? Ну, той, с которой все началось?

– Не то чтобы с нее началось, просто о ней первой заметку написали, – ответил Шин. – И до нее несколько человек утонуло, и один забулдыга чудом выжил.

– Ясно, – как-то сник Тай: у его истории могло бы быть красивое начало, да и конец тоже волшебный. Впрочем, парень вновь улыбнулся: кто сказал, что он должен писать всю правду полностью?

– То есть вы думаете, что с этим местом и правда что-то не так? – уточнил Кайл. – Я как-то привык к более реалистичным объяснениям происходящего, нежели к байкам о призраках.

– Я думаю, что не может быть такого количества совпадений, – тихо сказал Шин. – И, прожив здесь длинную жизнь, понимаю, что те люди, во что бы они ни верили, оставили след на этой земле.

– Вы правы, на простые совпадения происходящее списывать не очень-то получается… – Кайл сложил бумаги и отключил диктофон. – Что ж, спасибо вам, вы мне очень помогли. Тайлер, тебе слово, – улыбнулся он, посмотрев на что-то строчащего парня.

– М? – отвлекся тот от своего занятия и, быстро перекинув листы, чтобы прочитать вопросы, что готовил для разговора, спросил: – А где было то селение? Вы знаете? Может, даже лазили туда в детстве, – с хитрой улыбкой добавил он.

– Как не лазить, лазил, – не менее хитро усмехнулся Шин. – Только ничего особенного там не было уже – полуразрушенные дома, заросшие травой, да широкая площадь по центру – видимо, для молений, или чем там те люди занимались. И, бог миловал, долго я там не был, а вот дружок мой, что несколько раз туда наведывался, утоп, не дожив недели до совершеннолетия. Так что соваться туда я тебе не советую.

Тайлер кивнул, делая пометку в блокноте, но от своей мысли не отказался: для его статьи было бы здорово получить фотографии этого места.

– Вроде бы все. Может, есть еще что-то, что вы хотели бы поведать скромным слушателям?

– Вряд ли вам будут интересны разглагольствования о прежних временах, – усмехнулся старик. – А о кладбище ничего больше рассказать я не могу.

Гости, распрощавшись с Шином и, еще раз поблагодарив за беседу, вышли на улицу.

– Итак, истории и страшилки на этот раз подошли очень близко друг к другу, не находишь? – спросил Тайлер. – Как насчет попытаться разобраться во всем этом вместе? Тебе факты, мне мистику.

Кайл покосился на собеседника.

– И в чем ты собираешься разбираться? В причинах смертей? Я, в принципе, узнал практически все, что мне было нужно, только в архив завтра еще раз зайду, может, найду что-то двухсотлетней давности.

– А тебе разве не интересно, что это была за община? – уточнил Тай. – Во что они верили? Как жили? Или это все не имеет исторической ценности? Узнал, откуда взялось кладбище, и все? Какой-то избирательный интерес к истории родного края. Впрочем, – он улыбнулся, скрывая нотки разочарования, – у каждого свой план на выходные. Ты сейчас еще в архив или обратно в гостиницу?

– Я не этнограф, у меня другие цели, – Кайл покачал головой. – Хотя чисто по-человечески мне очень интересно, что там было на самом деле, потому что тут и правда что-то не так. Разумного объяснения как-то не находится, но и в мистическую составляющую я не очень верю… – он задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника. – А знаешь, ты прав. Отболтаюсь потом, что задержался в архиве, авось проверять не будут. И сейчас я собирался в гостиницу, но можно и поменять планы.

– Вечер, – покачал головой Тайлер, – едва ли стоит. А вот завтра – вполне. Пойдем?

Убедившись, что Кайл идет следом, парень продолжил свою речь:

– Как думаешь, есть шанс посмотреть на проект строительства дороги? Мне отчего-то важно знать, пройдет ли она по кладбищу или все же ли заденет краем?

– Проект должен быть в мэрии, – отозвался историк, – согласовывали там, насколько я успел узнать в участке. Осталось придумать приличный повод для того, чтобы сунуть в него нос, – негромко рассмеялся он. – Не обязательно нас там встретят с распростертыми объятиями, мы ж чужаки тут. Кстати, может, зайдем? – кивнул он в сторону того самого кафе, где уже был Тай.

– Да, не мешало бы, – согласился Тайлер. – А может, тебе это как историку нужно? Типа чтобы определить, не коснется стройка каких-то глубинных слоев, где могут залегать важные для людей находки, – хитро улыбнулся Тайлер, подбивая на авантюру. – Ну или придумаем что-нибудь другое. Просто не думаю, что они захотят говорить с журналистом.

– Это уже из области археологии, – хмыкнул Кайл. – Ладно, до завтра что-нибудь придумаю. Добрый вечер, – улыбнулся он официантке, просиявшей при виде посетителей.

– А им прям обязательно всем знать, что ты не археолог? – негромко спросил Тай, когда они устроились за столиком. – Вот знаешь, для большинства разницы нет, – он улыбнулся официантке и, быстро пробежав глазами меню, сделал заказ.

– Так же, как для тебя? – необидно рассмеялся мужчина. – Кем ты меня только не окрестил за последние полчаса… – он озвучил свой выбор и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. – А у тебя планируется мистическая статья, правильно?

– Ага, – кивнул Тай. – И знаешь, она уже почти готова, только я же не только по работе здесь, но и диплом пишу, а для куратора той инфы мало, он у меня дотошный – жуть. Придется все здесь вверх дном перевернуть, если не хочу новую тему искать.

– А диплом на какую тему, если не секрет? Чем порадуешь общество, будущее светило журналистики?

– Да можно сказать, свободная, – пожал плечами Тай. – Тебе правда так важна полная формулировка?

– Нет, просто хочу понять, что тобой движет. И, как я понимаю, ты хочешь наведаться в бывшее селение? Не боишься?

– Мне просто интересно, Кайл. Это так странно – любопытный журналист? И да, я пойду туда, потому что мне нужны фотографии, и, наверное, отчасти потому, что хочу понять, как они жили. Потому что это важно для меня. И даже если я боюсь, это не имеет значения.

– Хорошо, сходим, – пожал плечами историк и отвлекся на подошедшую с подносом официантку. – Ты же не против моей компании, как я понимаю? – уточнил он чуть позже, решив, что уже поздно отбрыкиваться от общества парня, как он хотел сделать раньше.

– Я сам предложил поизучать вопрос вместе, с чего мне теперь быть против? – удивился Тайлер. – Как решим? Сначала в мэрию, а потом в селение? Кстати, по-хорошему стоило бы карту нарыть где-нибудь.

– За картой – это в архив, там должно быть что-то подобное, – задумчиво отозвался Кайл. – Тогда с утра в мэрию, потом в архив, а дальше – к реке и по окрестностям.

– Это уже похоже на план, – улыбнулся Тай. – Кстати, не одолжишь мне те фото, что Шину показывал? Хочу поискать в интернете символы, о которых он говорил.

– Забирай, они у меня в электронном виде есть, еще распечатаю, – мужчина достал нужные листы из папки. – Хотя вероятность невысокая, все-таки столько лет прошло, но чем черт не шутит?

– А вдруг они были не единственные? – воодушевленно сказал Тайлер. – Что если есть еще одна ветвь? Ты не думал об этом? – парень всмотрелся в фотографии, выискивая символы и тут же зарисовывая их в блокноте. – Может, получится поговорить с живыми последователями культа, понять их идеологию. Хотя это меня уже занесло, – фыркнул он, залпом допивая чай. – Ты доел? Пойдем?

– Тай, притормози, забыл, что мистер Шин сказал про пулю в лоб для посетителей кладбища? Я понимаю, что это весьма заманчивая история, но давай пока ограничимся местными странностями, – Кайл отставил свою чашку и встал. – Да, идем.

– Ну так я не собираюсь лететь в гости на всех парах, – отмахнулся парень. – Но кто знает, что можно нарыть в сети, так?

– Удачи, – хмыкнул его собеседник. – С меня пока хватит расшифровки имен на плитах.

– Кстати о них, нашел что-нибудь интересное? Или просто имена, за которыми ничего не стоит?

– Многие имена полустерты, как и даты, так что сказать абсолютно точно пока ничего нельзя. Но есть кое-что необычное – нет ни одной более-менее распространенной в этих местах фамилии. Хотя чему удивляться, если это действительно было закрытое сообщество со своими порядками и верованиями…

– И правда интересное дело.

За разговором они дошли до отеля и остановились в фойе.

– Расскажешь мне сказку на ночь?

– Страшную? – изогнул бровь Кайл.

– Можно и страшную, чтобы я не искал повод просить тебя остаться дольше.

– Тогда нам на третий этаж, там условия чуть получше.

– Как скажешь, – улыбнулся Тайлер – та неловкость, что он чувствовал, предлагая провести вместе еще одну ночь, прошла.

Кайл же окончательно принял происходящее, расценив это как некий курортный роман и решив ловить момент – кто знает, что будет завтра.

Планы узнать о символах были забыты, гораздо интересней оказалось изучать совершенно другое – то, что вчера не успели узнать, да и не стремились к этому… Не торопиться, полностью сосредоточиться на чужом и своем удовольствии. Обстановка действительно оказалась более подходящей – совместный душ после, приведший к еще одной порции нежностей, и пусть неширокая, но вполне удобная для сна на двоих кровать лишний раз это подтвердили.

Просыпаться с кем-то – не новое для обоих ощущение, но странно уместное сейчас. Тай потянулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на Кайла, жмурящегося от света, что проникал через небольшую щель между портьер.

– Доброе утро?

– Доброе, – сонная хрипотца в без того заводящем голосе подействовала на парня как порция афродизиака, и на завтрак они едва не опоздали, особенно с учетом того, что Тайлер зашел к себе, чтобы переодеться.

– Итак, наши планы на сегодня не поменялись? – уточнил парень, дорвавшись до кофе.

– Нет, – покачал головой Кайл, расправляясь со своей порцией. – Мэрия, архив, река. Где-нибудь удача точно улыбнется.

– Ты уже придумал, что будешь врать, или попробуем сначала зайти в редакцию, может, мои местные собратья уже видели проект, а то и сфотали его.

– Отличная идея, – одобрил предложение историк. – Это на тебя так кофе подействовал? – мягко улыбнулся он, глядя на почти счастливое лицо собеседника.

– Нет, кое-что совершенно иное, – Тай позволил себе долгий и весьма откровенный взгляд на сидящего напротив мужчину. – Ну, ладно, и кофе тоже, совсем немного. Если найдем проект в редакции, тебе все равно нужно будет в мэрию?

Кайл отметил для себя реакцию парня и задумался.

– Скорее всего, нет. Бюрократы и госслужащие мне мало чем помогут. Вот в архив нужно будет зайти обязательно.

– Карта, я помню, ну, это кроме твоих личных планов. Так, может, разделимся? Ты к своим коллегам, я – к своим. Встретимся позже в кафе. Что скажешь?

– Хорошо. Мне понадобится пара часов, плюс дорога туда и обратно, – прикинул историк. – Давай через три часа, идет?

– Да, – кивнул Тай, прикинув, сколько потребуется времени ему самому, и, достав свой блокнот, быстро написал в нем ряд цифр. – Это мой номер, позвони, если что-то изменится.

– Договорились. Удачи, – Кайл, забрав листок, подмигнул и направился к выходу.

– Удачи, – сказал ему вслед Тайлер. Он не торопился уходить, потому что на разговор с коллегами уйдет гораздо меньше времени. В принципе, можно было вернуться в номер и поискать информацию о символах. Парень покачал головой в ответ на свои мысли и решительно поднялся: сначала проект, а потом символы.

В редакции ему повезло: встреченный почти сразу вчерашний собеседник подтвердил предположения и сбросил на выданную флэшку имеющуюся у них информацию по планирующейся трассе. Воодушевленный Тай вернулся в гостиницу и засел за ноутбук. В технической документации Тайлер совершенно не разбирался, но и его познаний хватило, чтобы понять, что трасса пройдет прямо по центру кладбища. Это заставляло хмуриться, потому что было неправильным и даже обидным, что ли. Скинув себе на телефон спутниковый снимок с разметкой, чтобы показать Кайлу, если тот спросит, Тай перешел к поиску информации по символам с надгробий.

Тут было немного хуже. Нет, похожие закорючки встречались, в разных видах и разном антураже, но именно того, что было на плитах, не было. Но вот Тайлеру улыбнулась удача – он набрел на заброшенный специфический форум, где нашлась фотография какого-то камня с одним из нужных парню символов. С интересом прочитав обсуждение, Тай посмотрел на часы и, тихо ругнувшись, поспешил в кафе, в котором была назначена встреча. Впрочем, он мог и не торопиться – на подходе к нужному месту зазвонил телефон. Номер был незнакомый.

Тайлер не любил не знать имя абонента, но трубку все равно брал, а теперь, вспомнив, что утром дал номер Кайлу, и вовсе не раздумывал:

– Слушаю.

– Тайлер? Это Кайл, – раздалось в трубке. – Я только освободился, так что немного задержусь. Подождешь?

– Не вопрос, – легко согласился Тай: ему, по сути, некуда было спешить.

– Отлично. Зато я нашел кое-что интересное, – голос собеседника звучал устало, но довольно. – Буду через полчаса.

– Обменяемся новостями, – улыбнулся Тайлер в трубку.

– Даже так? Ты меня заинтриговал. Тогда до встречи.

– До встречи, жду тебя.

Сбросив вызов, парень все же зашел в кафе. Есть еще не хотелось, так что он заказал себе чаю и занялся набросками для будущей статьи. Увлекшись, Тай не заметил, как пролетело время, и очнулся, только когда на стол опустилась папка с бумагами, а на стул напротив – Кайл.

– Порыв вдохновения? – улыбнулся мужчина, кивнув на исписанную страницу в блокноте.

– Вроде того. Пытаюсь рассказать по-новому старую историю, – Тайлер закрыл блокнот: он не любил показывать свои заметки до тех пор, пока не приведет их в более читаемый вид. – Что нарыл? – спросил он, указывая на папку. – Кто-то все же оставил упоминание о тех людях?

– Спасибо мистеру Шину, было понятно, где искать, – кивнул Кайл. – Нашлись дневники жены одного из старателей. Писала она в основном про жизнь в разрастающемся городке, но упоминала и соседей, с которыми к концу жизни контактировал ее муж. Община жила закрыто, пропитание добывали сами, не признавали лекарств и врачей, с горожанами менялись добытыми шкурками мелкого зверья – на ткани и некоторые продукты. Границы своего поселения и кладбища охраняли пуще глазу, это ты уже знаешь. Где только заряды для ружей брали, непонятно… После того, как умер последний житель, группа смельчаков отправилась на разведку в селение. Женщина не упоминала, что они там видели или нашли, но в течение года погибли все – кто-то в реке, кто-то на берегу – видимо, сердце не выдержало, потому что видимых травм не было, а экспертиз, естественно, никто не делал. Та спасшаяся девочка, кстати, была дочерью одного из них, – Кайл перевел дух и закончил: – И еще. Один из работников архива вспомнил, что в запасниках местного музея есть медная табличка с какими-то символами, и вроде они – те самые, с надгробий, но он не уверен.

– Это интересно. Правда, – улыбнулся Тайлер, – хотел бы и я прочитать, а не только послушать в пересказе.

– Не проблема, – мужчина кивнул на папку, – тут все копии. А ты чем порадуешь?

– Это для меня, или ты себе их сделал? – прежде чем рассказывать, уточнил Тай.

– Для нас обоих, – хмыкнул Кайл. – Но больше, конечно, для тебя – как минимум диплом нуждается в надежных источниках информации.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Тайлер. Он действительно был польщен тем, что Кайл задумался о его дипломе, да и вообще о том, чтобы поделиться информацией не только на словах. – Теперь моя очередь, так? Я узнал, что это за символы, ну, как узнал, прочитал рассуждения на одном форуме, но они достаточно логичны и, мне кажется, верны. Ну и нашел проект строительства дороги, она и правда пройдет по кладбищу. Потом покажу карту, если нужно. А пока давай, наверное, пообедаем, и я попробую объяснить, во что верили эти странные люди.

Кайл не стал возражать, и они озвучили свои пожелания подошедшей официантке. В процессе ожидания блюд и собственно обеда говорили о чем-то малозначительном типа пресловутой погоды и уже за чаем перешли к тому, что нашел Тайлер.

– В общем, смотри, – журналист нашел нужную страницу в блокноте и показал ее спутнику, – с точным совпадением я нашел только этот символ, его значение, как утверждает автор темы, ключ или перерождение. Таким образом получается, что эти люди верили в перерождение, но не в классическом виде, мол, будешь жить праведно – станешь человеком высокого сословия, неправедно – презренной букашкой. Они верили, что в следующей жизни будут собой, и не просто собой, а встретят тех же людей, с кем жили в этой жизни, полюбят, и у них вновь родятся их дети. Но для этого очень важно было соблюсти порядок захоронения, чтобы души не потерялись, не перепутали тела, в которых рождаться. Понимаешь теперь, почему они так охраняли кладбище? Бесконечное количество лет вместе с любимым человеком, – Тай воодушевленно блестел глазами. – Были, наверное, еще какие-то моменты, но едва ли мы когда-нибудь сможем о них узнать, разве только наткнемся на еще один дневник, но теперь со стороны тех, кто жил в общине, но это едва ли возможно. Только знаешь, с другой стороны, это грустно, потому что символов семь. Шесть пар и ключ. Как они его выбирали? Вечно одинокая душа, не имеющая права на счастье, или ее счастье было с другим ключом? Но как они находят друг друга? – он вскинул вопросительный взгляд на Кайла. – Ведь у них нет подсказки, как у других.

– Меня теперь интересует немного другое, – Кайл задумчиво потер переносицу. – Эти теоретические неприкаянные души охраняют свое последнее пристанище, так? Зачем? Двести лет прошло. Река скрыла кладбище, да и община как таковая давно перестала существовать. К чему были все эти смерти на воде и около нее?

– А потому что круг прервался, – ответил Тай, – если я правильно понял, конечно. Последний ключ умер, и некому было возродить их, ну или что они там делали. И вместо перерождения они застряли. Естественно, они злы и хотят отомстить, особенно тем, кто по их костям ходит.

– По костям – это сейчас, когда реку отвернули, а раньше? – не согласился историк. – Там глубина была – пара метров, да и надгробия песком прилично засыпало, чем все-таки люди рядом не угодили? По старой памяти?

– Это их место, – пожал плечами Тайлер. – Я вот не понимаю, чего ты от меня ждешь? Что я тебе объясню, о чем думают эти жмурики? – улыбнулся он. – Пошли спросим, все равно на кладбище хотели посмотреть.

Кайл негромко рассмеялся.

– Просто ты с таким воодушевлением про эти знаки и ключи говорил, мало ли, может, понял их логику. Впрочем, лучше не надо, а то тоже уйдешь в этот круг перерождения и будешь витать над трассой, пугая проезжих. Мне, кстати, нашли одну старую карту, – мужчина порылся в своих бумагах и вытащил очередной лист. – Вот тут была община, – он указал место на карте.

– А вот здесь, – Тайлер провел линию прямо по кладбищу, – будет проходить трасса. Тут прилично идти придется, – он прикинул расстояние до бывшего поселения, – даже если до окраины города на машине доехать. Быстрый осмотр, и обратно уже в сумерках. Рискнем?

– Поехали. Только не на твоем старичке, а на моей машине, во избежание, так сказать. Идет? – Кайл поднял взгляд от карты.

– Вообще не вопрос, – кивнул Тай, – я бы на своей не рискнул кого-то возить.

– Я первый год после получения прав тоже на подобной развалюхе ездил, банально потому что если в аварию попадешь – не так много на ремонт придется тратить, – хмыкнул его собеседник. – Так, это тебе, дневник той дамы, – он выудил стопку скрепленных листов, – это, наверное, тоже, – к ним присоединилась копия карты. – Вроде все. Пойдем?

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Тайлер. – Мой диплом потихоньку обрастает информацией, от которой не хочется спросить, что пил автор. А насчет машины, тут дело не в том, что разбить боюсь, а в том, что денег хватило только на этот хлам. У родителей строгая политика: хочешь машину – купи сам, и, собственно, я их понимаю, – Тай поднялся на ноги.

– Прививают ответственность? – Кайл улыбнулся в ответ, и они направились к выходу. – Вполне разумно. Тебе нужно за фотоаппаратом зайти или еще за чем? – уточнил мужчина.

– Телефона вполне хватит, – покачал головой парень, – специально брал с хорошей камерой. До профессионального фотоаппарата ей, конечно, далеко, но пойдет. Так что можно ехать.

Тай подошел к машине спутника, дожидаясь, пока тот ее откроет. Пискнул брелок, с тихим щелчком разблокировались двери, невольные искатели приключений устроились на своих местах, Кайл завел мотор и занялся прокладыванием маршрута в навигаторе.

– Как думаешь, что они там нашли? Ну, те, кто после смерти последнего из селения туда ходили? – Тайлер просто не мог сидеть спокойно: его действительно тронули эти люди, их верования, их, если подумать, небывалая верность и решение быть друг с другом из жизни в жизнь. Неизвестно, как это работало и работало ли, но главное, что они к этому стремились.

– Если учесть, что лихорадка косила всех без разбора, только хоронить успевали, то в домах должны были остаться какие-то ценности – не обязательно золото или что-то подобное, например, те же таблички с символами, как находящаяся в музее. Даже взгляд на них могли счесть святотатством, не то что прикосновение. Поверить не могу, что всерьез рассуждаю о мстительных призраках, – хмыкнул Кайл.

– В каждом приличном замке должно быть свое привидение, – рассмеялся Тай, – а на кладбище – целый выводок. Кстати, ты вот сказал о лихорадке, надеюсь, мы там нечего не подцепим?

– Еще упырей каких-нибудь вспомни, – отозвался историк, вырулил со стоянки и направился в сторону выезда из города. – Подцепить не должны, слишком много времени прошло с того момента, вирусы на открытом воздухе столько не живут.

– А упыри – напротив, – рассмеялся Тайлер, – как раз очень даже легко могли столько прожить. Но и правда не будем совсем уж уходить в сторону сказок.

Тай отвернулся к окну, словно впервые увидев невысокие и мрачные строения города: здесь почти не было новых домов, во всяком случае, там, где они проезжали. Постройки вообще очень резко обрывались, словно кто-то провел линию на некотором отдалении от леса, и через нее никто не смел перейти. Туда, куда им было нужно добраться, вела весьма сомнительная гравийка, но и она обрывалась у первого ряда деревьев, так что скоро Кайл уже останавливался на небольшой поляне. Переглянувшись, мужчины покинули машину и, сверившись с картой, пошли вперед, пытаясь обогнуть небольшой завал из вывороченных из земли деревьев. За ним как раз и открывался вид на бывшее селение. Полуразрушенные каменные дома, заросшие каким-то вьющимся растением и кустарником, темные провалы окон и общая довольно гнетущая атмосфера.

– Ну что, готов ко встрече с привидениями? – несколько нервно сказал Тайлер, делая несколько снимков. – Просто пройдем по улицам или попробуем разглядеть, что-то в домах? – Тайлер обернулся: показалось, что он услышал свое имя, но здесь не было никого, кроме них с Кайлом, и парень поежился. – Ладно, глупости все это. Нужно посмотреть, раз уж пришли, – больше для себя, а не для спутника сказал он.

– Ты знаешь, в сами дома я бы не лез, – Кайл передернул плечами. – Неуютно тут.

– Хорошо, – Таю совершенно не хотелось спорить, – давай тогда несколько общих планов, и просто пройдемся. Может, увидим что-нибудь интересное.

Историк кивнул, и они пошли по «центральной улице» поселения. Запустение и буйство растительности – вроде ничего необычного, кроме гнетущего ощущения чьего-то пристального взгляда и неестественной тишины, которая то и дело взрывалась серией звуков, словно сквозь плотный полог пробивались обрывки чьих-то разговоров. Тайлер практически заставлял себя останавливаться, чтобы делать снимки – было жутко и хотелось убежать прочь, и в то же время настолько интересно… Парень поражался себе и этой двойственности ощущений. Вот они вышли на большое открытое пространство – ту самую площадь.

– Как тебе? – устав от молчания, спросил Тай, делая серию снимков.

– Само селение ничего особого из себя не представляет, а тут… Был я на раскопках одного капища во время учебы. Подобные места обладают особой энергетикой, сам, наверное, знаешь. Здесь тоже что-то подобное, – ответил Кайл, осматриваясь. – Не жертвоприношения, конечно, скорее, моления или похоронные обряды.

– Что, судя по всему, для них было одним и тем же, – сказал Тайлер, еще раз осматриваясь. – Слушай, пошли отсюда, а? – парень повел плечами. – Как-то тут совершенно не весело.

– А ты чего хотел? Действительно увидеть призраков? Пойдем, конечно, – отозвался историк и направился в нужную сторону.

– Я, если честно, надеялся найти здесь те же символы, что на надгробиях, – признался Тайлер, решительно шагая прочь по чуть примятой траве. – Отчего-то казалось, что здесь будет что-то важное, какая-то часть мозаики, что ли. Ладно, кажется, все, чего я на самом деле хотел добиться этим походом – это потешить свое воображение картинами далекого прошлого. Если бы еще был туман…

Он оборвал себя, а все потому, что среди каменных развалин действительно появлялись клочья тумана, он неторопливо тек по небольшим углублениям, которые раньше, возможно, были тропинками.

– Ну уж нет, – фыркнул Тайлер, тряхнув головой: он не собирался пугаться этого явления, но несмотря на принятое решение, шаг парень все же прибавил, следя, чтобы и Кайл не отставал.

До машины дошли без приключений.

– На сегодня экстрима хватит? – поинтересовался историк, открывая дверь. – К реке можно будет сходить завтра с утра.

– Это точно, – улыбнулся Тайлер, – едва ли стоит ходить там по темноте. Блин, какое-то слишком уж цепляющее местечко, – парень обернулся на лес, за которым скрывались руины селения. – Тут только о нем одном можно такую статью наваять, что редактор будет до потолка прыгать.

– Напиши цикл статей, – хмыкнул Кайл, заводя мотор. – В лучших традициях – заканчивая каждую на самом жутком моменте.

– А что, идея, – сейчас, когда они были в машине, отгороженные от леса и того, что скрывалось в нем, парень легко мог шутить. – Нужно будет предложить ее редактору. Сложнее будет придумать объяснение, почему в том заброшенном селении так жутко, для куратора, который увидит лишь почти пасторальные снимки.

– Для диплома не хватит трассы по кладбищу и смертей на реке? У тебя же свободная тема, вот и уйди в сторону отсутствия заботы о захоронениях, – предложил историк.

– А ведь и верно, – обрадовался Тайлер. – Но, с другой стороны, куратор все равно заставит перерыть все, что можно, для того, чтобы найти любые упоминания о тех, кто похоронен в могилах. Впрочем, это мои проблемы, разберусь, так что спасибо за идею.

Они выехали на побитое жизнью асфальтовое покрытие, покинув лесную дорогу – до города оставалось совсем немного.

– Тут ничем помочь пока не могу, самому нужна подобная информация, – с некоторым сожалением отозвался Кайл. – В кафе, ужинать? Или тебе сия мрачная пастораль отбила аппетит?

– Едва ли, я, кажется, совершенно наоборот, проголодался от такой нервной прогулки. Так что поехали ужинать.

В кафе их встретили как родных и заказ принесли в рекордные сроки.

– А это даже забавно, – улыбнулся Тайлер. – Как-то вдруг вспомнил, с какой скоростью в этом городке слухи расходятся, и подумал, какие байки ходят о нас? Впрочем, это ерунда. Нам все равно осталось недолго тут торчать, завтрашний осмотр кладбища – по-хорошему, это все, что можно сделать.

Лишь сказав, парень понял, что это значит и кое-что еще – скоро они разойдутся в разные стороны. Он бледно улыбнулся, стараясь прогнать прочь грустные мысли: ни к чему сожалеть о еще не случившемся расставании.

– Кстати, ты, кажется, говорил о какой-то табличке? – вспомнил Тай. На самом деле ему было не очень-то и интересно, но сейчас лучше было говорить о любой ерунде, а не думать о грядущем.

– Да, – кивнул Кайл, – в загашниках музея, если мой коллега из архива не ошибся. Надо будет сходить посмотреть, вдруг действительно что-то интересное. И откуда она тогда там взялась, из селения унесли?

– Наверное, – кивнул Тай. – Помнишь, Шин говорил, что туда ходили после обвала, может, и захватили сувенир, а может, на берег вынесло. Меня сможешь протащить в музей?

– Конечно, – немного недоуменно посмотрел на него историк. – Скажем, что у нас схожие на данном этапе цели, тем более что мы тут примелькались в определенных местах, никто не удивится.

– Хорошо, – Тай кивнул. – Оказывается, это здорово, когда у тебя есть знакомые историки.

– И знакомые журналисты, – хмыкнул Кайл. – Проект-то ты нашел.

– Ну, вот видишь, как удачно ты в этот раз помог человеку на дороге.

– Это точно… – мягко улыбнулся Кайл и уточнил: – С утра сначала на реку или в музей?

– Давай сначала на реку, а то получается, что основное место действия мы упорно стороной обходим. Ты не против?

– Как-то повода не было, – мужчина пожал плечами. – Нет, не против. Идем?

– Конечно.

Они попрощались с официанткой и пошли прочь. К вечеру поднялся ветер, и Тай зябко поежился, впрочем, он почти сразу сел в машину.

– Как-то твои синоптики ошиблись, – фыркнул парень. – Где, блин, теплая и солнечная погода?

– Утром было вполне комфортно, – возразил Кайл. – Но в целом ты прав, что-то они перемудрили, – мужчина припарковался на стоянке около гостиницы и повернулся к собеседнику. – Мне нужно немного поработать, но я бы не отказался от твоего общества через пару часов. Зайдешь?

Тай про себя порадовался, что нет необходимости неловко подбирать очередной предлог, и кивнул:

– У тебя есть мой номер, позвони, как освободишься.

– Договорились.

В холле они разошлись: Тайлер ушел наверх, а Кайл в сторону бара за кофе на вынос – ему действительно нужно было собрать воедино найденную информацию.

Тай с улыбкой поднимался по лестнице: еще одна ночь рядом с Кайлом. Предвкушение заставляло спешить, словно это могло заставить те несколько часов пройти быстрее. Он не понимал, что творил, зачем изо всех сил пытался продлить это случайное знакомство – у них нет будущего… Парень оборвал себя: не нужно, не сейчас, а лучше и вовсе никогда. Он просто будет наслаждаться каждой минутой.

Добравшись до номера, Тайлер привел себя в порядок и погрузился в работу, чтобы ожидание прошло быстрее.

Кайл же, в свою очередь тоже прекрасно осознавая, что еще день-два, и они разойдутся в разные стороны, хотел, чтобы у них обоих остались только приятные воспоминания друг о друге. Просидев за ноутбуком и распечатками чуть больше двух часов, он наконец поставил последнюю на сегодня точку, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и набрал так и не внесенный в список контактов номер.

Телефон затерялся среди разбросанных бумаг, и найти его удалось далеко как не сразу. Увидев номер на дисплее, Тай улыбнулся и принял вызов:

– Ты освободился?

– Да, а ты не занят? – по голосу было понятно, что его собеседник улыбался.

– Уже нет, – Тайлер махнул рукой на беспорядок на столе и оборванную на полуслове фразу и пошел к двери. Уже закрыв ее, понял, что оставил очки, но едва ли это было важно. – Ты у себя?

– Где ж мне еще быть? – хмыкнул Кайл. – Дверь открыта, зайдешь – запри, пожалуйста.

– Как скажешь, – один этаж сейчас казался просто непреодолимым препятствием. – Скоро буду, – вызов был сброшен, а телефон убран прочь – теперь он совершенно не нужен.

Просьба закрыть дверь стала понятна почти сразу – слышался шум воды. Тай защелкнул замок и понял, что не знает, как поступить дальше. Зайти в ванную? Подождать здесь? Странная робость и нерешительность для того, кто без сомнений предложил случайному знакомому провести вместе ночь. Но теперь все это ощущалось иначе, и Тайлер ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Впрочем, его метания разрешились сами собой – шум стих, и из ванной вышел Кайл, замотанный в полотенце.

– Давно ждешь? – мягко улыбнулся он, посмотрев на застывшего парня.

– Только вошел, – решил не рассказывать о своих сомнениях Тай, да и развеялись они, словно и не было. Парень оценивающим взглядом окинул фигуру любовника, запоминая и наслаждаясь открывшейся картиной. – А вот это мне кажется совершенно лишним, – с улыбкой сказал он.

Полотенце оказалось на полу.

– На тебе тоже как-то много всего, – провокационно хмыкнул Кайл, не смущаясь ни своего вида, ни собственной реакции на присутствие и действия Тайлера.

– Ну, так это не сложно исправить, – пожал плечами тот и начал демонстративно медленно раздеваться.

Горящий взгляд и недвусмысленный отклик организма Кайла, следящего за каждым движением, были ему лучшей наградой. Тай бросил в сторону стула последнюю деталь гардероба и подошел вплотную.

– Теперь лучше? – все же не удержался от реплики он, но ответа дожидаться уже не было желания, а вот целовать, касаться и вслушиваться в чужие стоны – напротив.

С каждым разом это было все лучше, ярче, чувственней… Если бы они знали, о чем краем сознания думает партнер, то, наверное, удивились бы – каждому не хотелось прерывать знакомство после окончания этой истории, и оба понимали, что это неизбежно.

Уснули они далеко за полночь, утомленные, но не спешащие выпускать друг друга из объятий. Тихий шелест дождя – как колыбельная, спокойный и размеренный.

Для Кайла утро началось с пробуждения от какого-то бредового сна про виденное накануне селение: он блуждал по нему в одиночестве и никак не мог найти дорогу к машине – все время выходил на центральную площадь. Мужчина открыл глаза и перевел взгляд на пасмурное небо в незашторенном вчера окне, а затем – на хмурящегося во сне Тайлера. Тому, кажется, тоже снилось что-то не очень приятное, так что Кайл негромко окликнул его по имени. Тай проснулся мгновенно, в глазах мелькнул испуг, но лишь на миг, который потребовался ему, чтобы понять: он просто видел сон. В реальности все иначе – он по-прежнему в постели с Кайлом, а туман и смерть остались где-то там, за гранью настоящего.

– Доброе утро, – с улыбкой сказал парень и потянулся за поцелуем, ловя себя на мысли, что мог бы просыпаться так вечно.

– Доброе, – до завтрака еще было время, поэтому можно было немного полежать, ласковыми прикосновениями изгоняя увиденное из памяти.

Впрочем, они опять увлеклись и, возможно, вовсе забыли бы о завтраке, но в коридоре гостиницы поднялся шум. Даже через закрытую дверь можно было различить обрывки громкого разговора: говорили о смерти и чертовщине.

Кайл насторожился и сел.

– Подожди тут немного, не стоит давать лишний повод для разговоров, – попросил он, быстро оделся и вышел из номера.

Тай хмыкнул. Можно подумать, им хоть что-то удалось скрыть в этом городишке. Чтобы не тратить время, парень решил принять душ: он понимал, что едва ли выйдет поваляться еще. Приведя себя в порядок, собрал разбросанную одежду, попутно вспоминая прошедшую ночь и улыбаясь своим воспоминаниям. Вскоре хлопнула дверь и появился встревоженный Кайл.

– Что случилось? – отчего-то показалось, что произошло что-то весьма серьезное.

– Новая жертва случилась, – мрачно отозвался мужчина. – Один из инженеров, приехавших согласовывать проект. И самое интересное – в этот раз был свидетель, он сейчас в полицейском участке, твердит что-то про призраков, утянувших погибшего под воду.

– Даже не знаю, что сказать – круто или ужасно, – Тайлер был потрясен услышанным. – Думаю, нам нужно с ним поговорить, только как это сделать? И, наверное, к реке мы теперь не попадем? Хотя если местные привычно списали все на несчастный случай, то никакого оцепления нет, и можно попробовать.

– Как минимум можно пообщаться с начальником полицейского участка, мне он показался вполне разумным человеком, – задумчиво ответил Кайл, собирая привычную папку. – Если дело действительно в призраках кладбища, то у нас есть повод с ним поговорить. Реку вроде не оцепили, но работы приостановлены, дураков лезть нет. Кроме нас, – он нервно усмехнулся и повернулся к Тайлеру. – Переодевайся, завтракаем, и в участок, идет?

– Да, – кивнул Тайлер. – Встретимся внизу.

Проходя мимо Кайла, он все же не смог удержаться и поцеловал его, хотя обещал себе не делать глупостей, но, видимо, зря.

– Вот теперь я точно ушел, – с улыбкой сказал он, с трудом отрываясь от чужих губ и выходя прочь из комнаты.

Историк проводил его взглядом и вздохнул: происходящее уже вышло за все возможные рамки, но ему совершенно не хотелось от этого отказываться.

В коридорах уже никого не было, чему Тай немного порадовался – в этом Кайл был прав: одно дело догадываться о чьих-то взаимоотношениях, и совсем другое – знать об этом точно. Быстро переодевшись, парень покачал головой, глядя на оставленный вчера на столе бардак, и все же потратил несколько минут, чтобы собрать бумаги: не хотелось из-за своей лени потерять важную информацию. Подхватив неизменный блокнот, он поспешил на завтрак.

Тай как раз спускался по лестнице, когда позвонил редактор. В новом номере чьими-то стараниями образовалась брешь, и от Тайлера требовалась статья вот прямо сейчас. Разругавшись в хлам, они все же пришли к договоренности: предлагалось разбить статью на две части – то, что есть сейчас, пустить в этот номер, а выводы и то, что Тайлер успеет еще найти – в следующий. Вот только добить первую часть нужно было самое позднее к вечеру, что весьма огорчало Тая: в его планы совершенно не входило долгое сидение за ноутом. В итоге присел за столик к Кайлу он в весьма взвинченном состоянии.

– У тебя что-то стряслось? – заметил его нервозность мужчина. – Поменялись планы?

– Редактор у меня случился и забухавший где-то в аномальной зоне коллега, – с кривой усмешкой сказал Тайлер. – Видимо, его пришельцы там споили, ну что сделаешь, высшие существа, куда простому человеку им отказать? Просто не люблю, когда двигают сроки. Но это не значит, что я собираюсь отказаться от наших планов, просто придется работать быстрее. Так что завтракать, и вперед, узнавать, что опять приключилось на реке.

Поели быстро и в сосредоточенной тишине – не хотелось терять время.

Около полицейского участка маячила небольшая толпа – складывалось впечатление, что они кого-то ждали. Кайлу и Тайлеру повезло, к тому моменту, как они подошли ближе, дверь открылась, и из здания вышел бледный всклокоченный мужчина – судя по реакции людей, тот самый свидетель. Тай, воодушевившись, направился к нему в надежде задать пару вопросов, но того плотно обступили люди, и, кажется, там был даже мэр города – видимо, свидетель был приличной шишкой. Рядом мелькнул знакомый журналист, по кислому выражению лица которого Тайлер понял, что его отшили. Кажется, не стоило спешить, и парень вернулся к стоящему чуть в стороне Кайлу.

– Давай сначала с местной полицией пообщаемся, от этого нервного типа мы пока ничего толкового не добьемся.

– Да уж, знатно их всколыхнуло, – кивнул тот. – Пошли, пока никто внимания не обращает.

Им действительно удалось незамеченными добраться до кабинета начальника местного участка. Полицейский сидел с весьма печальным видом и смотрел куда-то в сторону окна, словно надеясь оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Увидев посетителей, он вздохнул и выдал:

– Вот только вас мне и не хватало.

– А вдруг и правда не хватало? – улыбнулся Тай. Ему был знаком такой тип людей: они не отказывались от помощи, пусть и слишком много нудели. – Мы очень вдумчиво изучаем историю появления кладбища, узнали все возможное о тех, кто упокоился на нем. Едва ли хоть кто-то еще обладает настолько полной информацией. И мы действительно хотим помочь. Просто дайте нам шанс узнать, какая именно помощь вам нужна.

– Действительно, инспектор Фишер, происходящее уже нельзя списать на несчастный случай. Мы все равно узнаем, что случилось, не от вас, так от других людей, добавивших что-то свое, – подхватил Кайл, проходя, садясь на стул для посетителей и кивая на такой же своему спутнику: похоже, он не сомневался, что разговор все-таки состоится.

Тайлер тоже присел, доставая блокнот.

– Если мы верно поняли, то при странных обстоятельствах погиб один из инженеров компании-подрядчика, и случилось это на глазах какого-то весьма значимого человека, – Тай улыбнулся инспектору, который, кажется, с трудом сдерживался от ругательств. – Пока я прав, так?

– Прав, только что это дает? Этот, как ты выразился «значимый человек» – глава всего проекта дороги, и он буквально несколько минут назад в этом кабинете требовал от меня то ли провести обряд экзорцизма, то ли вызвать охотников за привидениями. Идиотизм, мать вашу!

– И на основании чего было это требование? Работники гостиницы уверены, что он с призраками общался, – подтолкнул инспектора в нужную сторону Кайл.

– Да кто его знает, с кем он общался и что принимал! – воскликнул Фишер.

– Но проверить, конечно, никто не позволит, – подхватил Тайлер. – Вы ведь, наверное, брали у него показания, так?

– Ага, брал, как же, – еще больше помрачнел мужчина, – он сам все написал, еще и копию снял, чтобы у меня и мысли не было хоть слово поменять.

– Может, мы чисто случайно эти показания найдем, – сверкая глазами, попросил Тай, – ну, улетел листок, а мы подняли. Все равно об этом уже весь город болтает. Так что о секретности можно не думать.

– Да мне на эту секретность… – полицейский снова с трудом удержался от ругательств и открыл какую-то папку на своем столе. – Держите, читайте, да вообще делайте что хотите, вдруг будет толк, потому что я с чертовщиной бороться не умею!

Две головы – рыжая и блондинистая – склонились над записями, а Фишер встал, достал из шкафа бутылку минеральной воды и отошел к окну, посмотрев на не спешащую расходиться толпу у крыльца.

– Слушай, а это весьма даже неплохо вписывается в их верования, – донеслись до него слова журналиста. – Действительно должно было быть что-то, что запустило бы круг перерождений, ну, кроме ключа. Допустим, тот обвал не только изменил русло и скрыл кладбище, но и утащил прочь этот предмет. Как тут, «душа проводника»? Звучит, конечно, странно, ну ладно. Осталось понять, что это. И все же посмотреть на это знаменитое кладбище своими глазами, а то я столько о нем слышал, но увидеть до сих пор не удалось.

– Только потом ко мне не прибегайте с рассказами о призраках, – буркнул Фишер. – И вообще, выметайтесь давайте, идите вон с почтенным господином поговорите.

– Да, конечно, – Кайл отодвинул листы и встал. – Благодарим за содействие. До свидания, инспектор Фишер.

– Спасибо за помощь, – сверкнул улыбкой Тайлер, и они вышли из кабинета, но не спешили покидать участок.

– Слушай, не хочу я лезть в эту толпу, – сказал Тай, глядя в окно, – давай сразу к реке. Ничего нового этот тип нам не скажет.

– Да к нему и не пробьешься сейчас, – хмыкнул Кайл. – Хорошо, давай к реке, а потом все-таки в музей. На всякий случай.

– А что у нас ближе, музей или река? Я, если честно, со всеми этими событиями о музее успел торжественно забыть, – покаялся Тайлер. – Нет, про табличку помню, а про то, что мы хотели на нее посмотреть, как-то из головы вылетело.

– Музей, конечно, нужный нам участок реки ближе к границе города, – отозвался историк. – Но мне почему-то кажется, что кладбище важнее, – задумчиво добавил он. – Сам себе поражаюсь, никогда ни во что сверхъестественное не верил…

– Ну, от того, что ты в него не верил, оно не стало менее реальным, – хмыкнул Тай. – Поехали к реке.

Они не стали больше обсуждать этот вопрос, добрались до машины и направились прочь от толпы.

Достаточно широкая река лениво несла свои воды, ничем не показывая, что долгие годы скрывала страшную тайну. Вот показались временные строения, необходимые для ее отвода, и Кайл припарковался возле одного из вагончиков для рабочих.

– Кладбище чуть дальше, пройдемся, – пояснил он.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Тайлер, поспешно покидая машину и с любопытством осматриваясь. На первый взгляд ничего мистического или хотя бы мрачного здесь не было, парень даже сделал несколько снимков приглянувшегося пейзажа.

Идти было тяжело – вывороченные из земли камни, скользкий после ночного дождя ил, все это порядком мешало передвижению. Пару раз они даже с трудом удерживались от падения, но все же шли вперед.

Тайлер даже не понял сначала, что они добрались до кладбища – просто какие-то камни чуть сильнее прочих выступали из земли. Парень сделал еще несколько фоток.

– Кстати, странно, что рабочих нет, – обернувшись к Кайлу, сказал он. – Неужели произошедшее все же заставило остановить строительство?

– Скорее всего. Не думаю, что глава проекта, тот, который что-то видел, готов рисковать своими людьми, – ответил тот, подойдя ближе к одному из надгробий и пытаясь разобрать написанное на нем.

– Смотри, – Тай присел у камня и, чуть убрав в сторону грунт, указал на символ, – один из тех семи. Этот женский, – он провел пальцем по грубо высеченным линиям. – Кларисса… Кажется, так? – парень вопросительно посмотрел на кивнувшего спутника. Теперь, оказавшись среди надгробий, а не глядя на них со стороны, Тайлер чувствовал трепет перед чужой тайной.

– Похоже, хоронили именно по семь человек рядом. Присмотрись, тут разное расстояние между плитами, – ответил Кайл. – Жаль, что не все символы четко различимы, приходилось достраивать по степени схожести… – он прервался.

– Кайл, что? – Тайлер поднялся на ноги и, проследив за взглядом спутника, увидел, как в их сторону медленно, будто рисуясь, ползет полоса тумана – низко, по самой земле, как крадущийся хищник. – Если мы уйдем сейчас, то ничего не успеем разобрать, – неуверенно сказал парень. – Он еще достаточно далеко, так ведь? – словно в ответ на его слова туман взметнулся языками, что больше напоминали пламя или даже чьи-то фигуры. Таю вновь, как в селении, почудились обрывки чьего-то тихого разговора, но он и слова разобрать не мог. Поспешно сделав несколько снимков, он вновь обратился к Кайлу:

– Что делать будем? – вот только, кажется, им не оставили выбора, потому что матовое марево полотном стояло и за спиной историка, закрывая идущую к городу тропинку.

– Ждать, – напряженно отозвался тот, на всякий случай подходя ближе. – Чего-то же они хотят от пришедших на их землю…

– Как-то не очень кстати вспомнилась пуля в лоб, – нервно хмыкнул Тайлер. Он тоже сделал шаг к Кайлу, потому что чувствовать, что рядом есть кто-то реальный, в плотно сжимающемся кольце тумана было просто необходимо.

– Людей утягивали под воду, – мужчина пожал плечами, – а не стучали им чем-то по голове, так что мы в немного лучшем положении, – он на всякий случай взял парня за руку, и вовремя, потому что в накрывшем их тумане видимость была не больше полуметра.

– Но река все еще слишком близко, – слова отдавались эхом, и Тайлеру даже показалось, что они не были услышаны. Путаясь в эмоциях от страха до предвкушения, подошел вплотную к Кайлу: хотелось чувствовать, что тот рядом, в порядке, и в гулкой тишине можно было слышать чуть сбившееся дыхание…

Оно, чем бы оно ни было, появилось резко – соткалось из тумана или вышло из стоящего чуть в стороне от мужчин надгробья.

– Ключ, – прошептал Тай, который до всей этой чертовщины с туманом успел заметить еще один знакомый символ. Его словно услышали, и существо оказалось рядом, стоило только моргнуть. Тайлер отшатнулся, взглянув в темные провалы на весьма условном лице.

– Ты знаааешшшшь, – раздался то ли шелест ветра, то ли чей-то голос.

– Не то чтобы знаю, попадалось кое-что, – негромко отозвался Тай, собрав всю решимость и чувствуя крепкую хватку Кайла, дающую некоторую уверенность.

– Знаааешшшь, – словно вода плеснула, но тут не было больше воды, река была слишком далеко, чтобы услышать ее. – Отдаааай… – застонала земля. – Отдаааай, отдаааай! – существо ринулось вперед, и Тайлер зажмурился. Ничего не произошло, но стоило ему только вновь открыть глаза, как сердце замерло от ужаса: то существо, его лишенное черт лицо находилось так близко, что парень чувствовал леденящий холод на коже.

– Верни мою душу… – тихо, с непередаваемой болью в потустороннем голосе прошипело оно и осыпалось на землю каплями воды, а Тайлер почувствовал, как подогнулись колени от пережитого. К счастью, Кайл, поняв, что его спутник оседает на землю, перехватил парня, прижав к себе. Историк видел призрака, но это существо по какой-то причине почти не оказало на него особого воздействия, кроме общего ощущения какой-то жути.

– И где я его душу найду? – тихо, беспомощно спросил Тай, поднимая глаза на Кайла. Его колотило, а слова существа продолжали звучать и звучать в голове, как заевшая пластинка или… Проклятие? Парень мысленно отругал себя: вот еще, додумался до всякой ерунды. Но туман, что все еще стоял пеленой, и несколько надгробий, которые удавалось разглядеть, не добавляли прагматизма.

– Так, уходить пока никуда не будем, может, туман немного рассеется, – ответил историк, по-прежнему не отпуская его. – Что ты там про ключ говорил, может, вспомнишь что-нибудь еще?

– Он, по сути, тот, кто отвечает за перерождение. Ты сам обратил мое внимание на то, что могилы в определенном порядке находятся, – Тай воодушевлялся, потихоньку забывая пережитый страх, – группы по семь – три пары и ключ. Я когда на форуме рассуждения читал, еще подумал: а для чего этот ключ раз за разом возвращается? Остальные – понятно, у них есть пара, любимый человек рядом. А эти седьмые? Может, они за той самой душой приходят, что бы это ни было? Я не верю, что говорю обо всем этом на полном серьезе, – парень нервно усмехнулся.

– Обстановка располагает, – не менее нервно хмыкнул Кайл. – Вернуть душу… Значит, это какой-то утерянный предмет, если рассуждать логически, типа той же таблички из музея. Кстати, вроде светлеет, или я принимаю желаемое за действительное?

– А что если, – вскинулся Тайлер. – Да нет, ерунда, – остановил он сам себя, вдруг очень четко понимая, что они стоят в обнимку на почти открытом, если не считать тумана, месте. Не то чтобы его это заботило, скорее, огорчило свое нежелание разрывать объятия и прекращать эти странные отношения, уже перешедшие грань легкой интрижки. А придется, если ответом окажется именно та самая табличка – если они вернут ее существу, их больше ничего не будет держать в этом городе. Понимая, что мысли идут совершенно не туда, Тай неохотно отстранился. – Ты прав, туман рассеивается, – пряча глаза, сказал он. – Пойдем, уже можно.

Кайл внимательно на него посмотрел, но говорить ничего не стал, испытывая похожие эмоции, вместо этого еще раз огляделся и направился к машине, следя, чтобы Тайлер, только-только пришедший в себя, не влип еще во что-нибудь.

Добрались они достаточно быстро, и к тому моменту, как оказались в салоне автомобиля, туман окончательно развеялся. Но тот след, что произошедшее оставило в памяти и даже отчасти душе, не пропал. До музея ехали в тишине, Тай что-то строчил в блокноте, то и дело замирая, словно проваливаясь в воспоминания, но потом одергивал себя и вновь продолжал писать.

– Тайлер, – негромко позвал Кайл, видя, что парень, увлекшись, не отреагировал на остановку, – мы приехали.

Тот вздрогнул и, улыбнувшись своей реакции, закрыл блокнот.

– Прости, просто вдруг сложился сюжет для статьи, – объяснил он. – Не знаю, во что выльется реальность, но это и неважно для мистического издания, так что им подойдет мой вариант. Пойдем, посмотрим, что там за табличка, – он вновь улыбнулся и вышел из машины.

Историк вздохнул и, догнав парня, сказал:

– Даже если это то, что нам нужно, что мы будем делать? Уговорим смотрителя секции пожертвовать невыставочным экспонатом ради благого дела?

– Мы? Нет, – хмыкнул Тайлер, – а вот тот тип, которого полгорода сегодня с утра обхаживает, очень даже будет.

– Осталось ее найти, – Кайл придержал дверь для своего спутника и огляделся. – О, а вот и знакомое лицо… Подожди немного, пожалуйста, – он направился к стоящим чуть в стороне и разговаривающим мужчине и женщине.

Тайлер кивнул и, решив не тратить время, отошел к ближайшей стене, оперевшись на нее, и вновь взялся за свой блокнот. Минут через десять историк вернулся и, поманив за собой поднявшего голову парня, пошел куда-то в сторону подсобных помещений, где их встретила его недавняя собеседница.

– Знакомьтесь, Тайлер Блейз – Агата Грин. Миссис Грин может немного рассказать о нужном нам предмете.

– Очарован, – выдал Тайлер с привычной улыбкой, – и готов внимательно слушать.

– Едва ли я много могу рассказать, – покачала головой женщина, подарив Таю строгий взгляд. – Итак, – она бережно достала с полки небольшой футляр и открыла крышку, – медная табличка с неизвестными символами, найдена старателями около двухсот лет назад и передана тогдашнему старожилу и собирателю различных диковин. В наш музей попала от его потомков, ни разу не была частью основной экспозиции, отчасти потому, что мы не знаем, что она значит и кому на самом деле принадлежит.

Тайлер фоном слушал размеренный голос, выхватывая факты, но едва ли они были по-настоящему важны для него, потому что парень знал, что перед ним. Та самая «душа ключа», а точнее, ряд из семи символов и еще один более крупный знак над ним. Парный ключу. Его судьба и любовь. Наверное, это было что-то типа указателя для поиска.

– Спасибо за ваш рассказ, – Тай улыбнулся миссис Грин, которая как раз закончила свою речь.

– Тайлер, это оно? – Кайл обратил внимание на реакцию парня и решил уточнить.

– Да, – кивнул журналист, – видишь, символ, – он коснулся таблички и тут же отдернул руку, которую словно током ударило, – он обратный «ключу», его пара и, видимо, душа.

– Миссис Грин, может, вы сочтете нас сумасшедшими, но мы знаем, кому должна принадлежать эта табличка и как закончить череду смертей на реке, – Кайл решил не ходить вокруг да около.

– И что вы хотите от меня? – женщина строго посмотрела на коллегу.

– Ничего особенного, только это, – он кивнул на шкатулку в ее руках. – Вернем законному владельцу, так сказать.

– Вы предлагаете мне отдать экспонат? – изумилась миссис Грин, впрочем, она не стала возмущаться или гнать наглецов прочь, а задумалась. – У меня дед в этой реке утонул, – вдруг грустно сказала она, – просто ушел рыбачить, и все, мы его больше не видели. Закапывали пустой гроб, так что знаете, берите. Если есть хоть шанс все это прекратить…

Она закрыла футляр и решительно передала его Кайлу.

– Огромное вам спасибо, – с чувством поблагодарил мужчина, забирая предложенное. – Я уверен, мы не ошиблись. До свидания, миссис Грин.

– Спасибо за помощь, – подхватил Тайлер.

Вскоре они покинули музей со своей драгоценной ношей.

– И что теперь? – спросил Тай, останавливаясь на крыльце и глядя на появившееся из-за туч солнце. – Опять к реке?

– По-хорошему, надо. Ты как, пришел в себя, выдержишь еще сеанс общения с этой сущностью? Или зайдем хоть кофе выпьем для храбрости?

– Все в порядке, – решительно заявил Тайлер, – но от кофе я все же не откажусь, так что пойдем поздороваемся с местными, может, еще что-нибудь интересное расскажут.

Кайл только хмыкнул, направляясь в сторону знакомого кафе.

Им действительно наговорили столько всего, что даже удивительно, как город еще стоял на месте, а не провалился в ад, представитель которого лично являлся к главе компании-подрядчика и требовал вернуть русло реки обратно. К концу несколько стихийно получившегося обеда Тайлер понял, что всего его воображения не хватило бы для того, чтобы выдумать статью, хоть частично напоминающую историю официантки. Впрочем, дослушивать все обрастающий ужасными подробностями рассказ они не стали, переглянулись и вышли прочь: нужно было закончить начатое, пусть и не хотелось вновь погружаться в мир тумана.

Снова кладбище, снова стелющийся туман, но на этот раз градус жути чуть пониже, словно обитатель этого места чувствует, с чем пришли незваные гости. Но это не мешало бояться, вновь увидев тот силуэт, услышав странный голос. Тайлер повел плечами, но все же не остановился до тех пор, пока перед ним не появилось нужное надгробие.

– Мы на месте, – тихо сказал он Кайлу и протянул руку, прося отдать футляр.

Историк без вопросов отдал требуемое и приобнял парня, видя, что спокойствие дается ему тяжело, делясь теплом и – совсем немного – уверенностью, что все будет в порядке. Им не пришлось долго ждать – едва отщелкнулась крышка, являя свету табличку, как туман взметнулся знакомой фигурой.

– Душа моя, – с трепетной нежностью прозвучал голос, – как долго я ждал тебя.

Символы вспыхнули, и не ожидавший подобного Тай выронил футляр, но это и к лучшему, потому что стоило только табличке оказаться на земле, как она пропала, словно просочилась через грунт, туда, где лежали останки последнего ключа.

– Берегите свою душу, – понеслось над очищающимся от тумана кладбищем, – берегите свою пару.

Призрак истлел, пропал вместе с последними хлопьями тумана, оставив мужчин недоумевающе оглядываться.

– Это все? – спросил Тай у пустоты, не ожидая ответа.

– Наверное, да, – Кайл пожал плечами. – Дышать точно стало легче. Пойдем? Хватит с меня всего потустороннего…

– Да, конечно, – Тайлер еще раз окинул взглядом кладбище – для него едва ли что-то изменилось, но они сделали все, что могли. – Чем займешься дальше?

– Нужно закончить работу в архиве и зайти к инспектору Фишеру, пусть успокаивает рабочих, – ответил Кайл. – За сегодня-завтра должен закончить, послезавтра утром домой, – последние слова он говорил явно неохотно, но больше ничем не выдал своего к этому отношения.

– Мне пожалуй, тоже стоит посетить архив, – задумчиво сказал Тайлер, стараясь не думать о прозвучавшем сроке в два дня, – поискать еще что-нибудь для диплома, хотя по-хорошему у меня и так хватает информации, – ему действительно больше не нужно было задерживаться здесь, и стоило бы уехать уже утром, но это значило бы лишиться возможности провести еще немного времени рядом с Кайлом, а этого не хотелось. Тай был реалистом и понимал, что, разъехавшись по домам, они едва ли встретятся снова, как бы горько от этого ни было, но это просто жизнь. – Но лучше больше, чем меньше.

– Может, найдем еще чьи-нибудь дневники или письма, – согласился Кайл. – Ты вроде что-то говорил о большом объеме работы вечером, если я правильно понял, – уточнил он. – Если освободишься не очень поздно, заходи, буду ждать.

– Я уже закончил черновик, теперь осталось только напечатать, – улыбнулся Тай, – так что приду. Сейчас в архив? – решил уточнить парень, садясь в машину, до которой они как раз добрались за разговором.

– Наверное, сначала все же в полицейский участок, – возразил историк, – а потом в архиве до закрытия можно будет сделать все запланированное. Или тебя до гостиницы подбросить?

– Знаешь, давай все-таки в гостиницу, – немного подумав, сказал Тайлер. – Спокойно допишу статью, а завтра закопаюсь в архиве.

– Хорошо, – согласился Кайл, выезжая на приличную дорогу. – Раньше начнешь – раньше закончишь, – подначивающе хмыкнул он.

– Ну, теперь я вообще буду работать с невообразимой скоростью, – рассмеялся Тайлер. – Или позвоню редактору и скажу, что меня призраки споили, а что, чем они хуже пришельцев?

– Не порти себе репутацию, – фыркнул Кайл. – Работай спокойно, я все равно до вечера буду занят.

– А так хотелось навести поклеп на призраков…

– Тут и так можно душераздирающую историю придумать с местью всем живым, – не согласился историк. – Кстати, ты про окончание этой жути напишешь же? И кто будет героем, спасшим город?

– Никаких героев, – для виду возмутился Тай. – Ну, не совсем так, конечно, – а потом уже серьезно добавил: – Ты прости, правда, но я очень не люблю обсуждать незаконченный материал. Если интересно, могу вечером показать готовую статью.

– Конечно, покажи, надо же оценить твой писательский талант, – улыбнулся Кайл. – Хотя после всех сплетен, что тут ходят…

– Да, я тоже думаю, что мне никогда не придумать ничего настолько же впечатляющего, – рассмеялся Тайлер.

Кайл зарулил на парковку у отеля.

– Позвони, как вернешься, договорились?

– Конечно. До встречи, – и они разошлись в разные стороны.

Тайлер сразу уселся за ноутбук и со всей возможной скоростью начал набирать статью, по ходу внося мелкие изменения. В итоге история о смертях и скрытом под водой кладбище превратилась чуть ли не в мистический роман между призраком и спасенной из воды девочкой. Но редактор любил подобные сюжеты, так что можно было не опасаться, что статью завернут. Еще раз перепроверив текст уже в легких сумерках, парень отправил его начальству и со спокойной душой закрыл матрицу ноутбука.

Кайл пока молчал, поэтому Тай навел порядок на столе, сложив бумаги, и направился в душ. Уже стоя под струями воды, он услышал звонок. Стоило бы перезвонить позже, но парень ничего не смог с собой поделать и, оставляя влажные следы на полу, поспешил за телефоном.

– Слушаю тебя, – ответил он, как-то совершенно глупо улыбаясь.

– Я тебя отвлек, да? – раздался в трубке знакомый голос.

– Нет, из душа вытащил. Статью я уже отправил, хотя звонка с одой или проклятиями еще не дождался. Что сказал Фишер? – Тайлер вернулся за полотенцем и, не прерывая разговор, попытался убрать излишки влаги с кожи.

– По-моему, он мне не очень поверил, но пообещал с утра съездить на кладбище. Мол, если ничего не увидит – ни странного тумана, ни призраков, – то попробует уговорить главу проекта возобновить работы, – Кайл кого-то поблагодарил и продолжил: – Я вернусь в гостиницу минут через двадцать, заходи.

Тайлер прикрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать тяжелый вздох: он так ждал этих слов и не собирался отказываться, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее понимал, что скоро все будет в прошлом. Оборвав свои мысли, уже начинающие напоминать зацикленную на повтор песню, парень ответил:

– Я буду.

– Хорошо, – собеседник отключился и вздохнул. Осталось полтора дня…

В номере Кайл разобрал принесенный с собой пакет из кафе и посмотрел на часы: Тайлер уже должен был прийти.

Тай же, словно назло себе, не торопился, с какого-то счастья решив заморочиться по поводу одежды, хотя, как показывала практика, одетым он оставался недолго. В конечном итоге, отругав себя, парень влез в первые попавшиеся шмотки и потопал наверх. Дверь открыли после короткого стука, и лишь войдя в комнату, Тайлер понял, что от всех мыслей и сомнений вновь не осталось следа – его слишком сильно тянуло к стоящему рядом мужчине.

Историк же, закрыв дверь, кивнул в сторону стола:

– Я сегодня без ужина, ты, как я понимаю, тоже, поэтому прошу – местное кафе предоставляет блюда на вынос. Посуда, конечно, одноразовая, но что поделать.

– Какой ужас – одноразовая посуда! – Тайлер рассмеялся. – Я все еще студент, помнишь? Спасибо, на самом деле ужин – это просто здорово, а то я в приливе вдохновения обо всем забыть умудрился.

– Я так и понял, – хмыкнул Кайл, проходя и усаживаясь на свое место. – Приятного аппетита. Кстати, ты мне статью обещал показать.

– Точно, статья, – улыбнулся Тай, тоже устраиваясь и доставая телефон. Скачав отправленный ранее редактору файл из почты, он открыл его и протянул сотовый Кайлу: – Просвещайся.

– Видела бы меня сейчас мама, – негромко рассмеялся мужчина. – Сколько раз она меня отчитывала за чтение за едой, – тем не менее, он взял вилку и, попеременно глядя то в тарелку, то на экран, начал знакомство с гибридом известных фактов и фантазии Тайлера.

Тай только плечами пожал в ответ на такое заявление и постарался отвлечься на ужин. Хотя ему с трудом удавалось сидеть спокойно, а все дело в том, что он до сих пор с трепетом ждал первого мнения о проделанной работе – обычно высказать его успевал редактор, к профессиональной критике которого парень уже успел привыкнуть, но сегодня все было иначе.

– У тебя талант, – наконец поднял глаза от телефона Кайл. – С точки зрения обывателя, конечно. Потрясающая вышла история.

– Спасибо, – Тайлер искренне улыбнулся: похвала была приятной. – Очень вольный пересказ событий получился, конечно, но реальность обычно никому не интересна.

– Для реальности есть скучные архивы и исторические монографии, – согласно хмыкнул его собеседник, возвращая мобильник владельцу. – А широкой публике больше интересно нечто подобное. Ну, или инопланетяне, общающиеся с зеленым змием, – Кайл рассмеялся и сложил опустевшие тарелки обратно в пакет.

– Не напоминай! Хотя, с другой стороны, я получил разворот в двух номерах для своей истории из-за чьего-то алкоголизма, так что, наверное, не стоит жаловаться.

– Ну вот видишь, все к лучшему. А как твой диплом?

– Ну, с дипломом работы еще прилично, хотя я уже зашел чуть дальше введения, – улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Тайлер продолжил: – Времени в любом случае хватает, защита в июне, успею еще раз десять полностью переписать то, что не понравится моему куратору.

– Студент обыкновенный, откладывающий все на последнюю ночь, – фыркнул Кайл. – Как хорошо, что мои обалдуи ничего мне не сдают.

– Эй, я ничего не откладываю! Тем более на ночь, – он подначивающе улыбнулся. – Особенно на эту…

– Да-да, ты весьма прилежный ученик, я это уже понял… Подождешь пять минут? Я в душ, смыть книжную пыль.

– Смотря о какой науке идет речь. Могу помочь, кстати.

Мужчина немного задумчиво на него посмотрел, но почти сразу встряхнулся, встал и ответил:

– Пойдем. Места, как мы уже выяснили, вполне хватит.

– Вот и замечательно.

Тай совершенно не желал терять ни минуты из оставшегося времени, что и поспешил продемонстрировать, перехватив Кайла и требовательно целуя, решив, что до душа они могут добраться и чуть позже, а пока стоило сосредоточиться на касаниях губ – еще чуть-чуть…

– Теперь пошли, – шало улыбаясь, заявил парень, разрывая поцелуй.

Кайл отвел глаза, пряча свои эмоции, и, едва слышно вздохнув, утянул Тайлера в ванную. Действительно, стоило ловить момент.

Струи воды, бьющие по коже, были слишком холодными по сравнению с чужими прикосновениями. Им действительно хватало места, но это не значило, что возникала даже мысль отодвинуться, напротив, хотелось вплавиться друг в друга. Как хорошо, что шум воды очень хорошо заглушает стоны… Небольшой перерыв на отдышаться и обсохнуть – одеваться нет смысла, да и в номере достаточно тепло. Можно посидеть на кровати, негромко говоря о чем-то не очень важном и неспешно целуясь, чувствуя, как возвращаются силы и желание снова быть так близко, насколько это возможно. И не отпускать до утра, понимая, что и этого мало, но не позволяя себе сказать вслух, нарушить молчаливое соглашение.

Яркий солнечный свет, бивший в окна, проникавший даже через портьеры, немного скрасил осознание скорой разлуки, заставляя искренне улыбнуться сонной поволоке в глазах напротив и порадоваться еще одному утру, проведенному вместе.

– Встаем? – неохотно спросил Тайлер, целуя любовника в уголок губ, так до странного целомудренно.

– Да, архивная пыль ждет, – согласился Кайл, любуясь и запоминая.

Теперь была очередь Тая отводить глаза, чтобы на волне эмоций не сказать что-то лишнее. Парень неохотно отстранился, вставая и быстро влезая в небрежно сброшенную вчера одежду, сказал:

– Пойду переоденусь. Встретимся за завтраком?

– Конечно, – мужчина тоже привел себя в порядок, мягко улыбнулся: – Не вешай нос, – поцеловал его уже не так скромно и прошел к столу – собирать необходимые для работы вещи.

– Даже не собирался, – весьма правдоподобно заверил его Тайлер и, больше не задерживаясь, покинул номер.

Спустя буквально минут десять они сидели за одним столиком и завтракали, неторопливо обсуждая грядущий день. В общем-то, кроме торчания в архиве, никаких планов не было, только, как выяснилось, им были нужны немного разные отделы. Впрочем, дойти туда все равно было можно вместе, да и Кайл пообещал провести Тая в необходимую ему секцию.

Чем ближе они подходили к нужному зданию, тем труднее было подбирать темы для разговора, так что было даже хорошо, что пришлось разойтись, иначе день бы превратился в череду натянутых бесед, а этого не хотелось. К чему портить воспоминания… Тайлеру, пусть и с трудом, но все же удалось погрузиться в историю города: конспектируя или просто фотографируя интересующие бумаги, он окончательно отрешился от реальности.

Отвлекло его прикосновение к плечу. Вздрогнув, парень поднял глаза и с изумлением понял, что за окнами начинает потихоньку темнеть, а организм сигнализирует, что остался без обеда.

– Заработался? – мягко улыбнулся Кайл. – Я закончил все, что от меня требовалось, а ты как?

– Мне кажется, я даже перевыполнил свой план, – отозвался Тайлер. – Кто же знал, что в этом городке столько всего интересного случилось, и это даже если не считать полицейские сводки. Ой, прости, меня занесло. Завернем в кафе?

– Завернем, – кивнул мужчина. – Кстати, на кладбище сегодня была целая делегация, насколько я понял из разговоров коллег. Перезахоранивать по-прежнему никого не собираются, но планируют поднять уровень земли на пару метров, а убранные надгробия очистят и сложат в музейных помещениях, – добавил он.

– Ага, напутают в символах и вызовут новое пришествие, – иронично выдал Тай и, собрав свои бумаги, жестом предложил собеседнику идти.

– Нас это уже не будет касаться, – фыркнул Кайл. – Пусть экзорцистов вызывают, если что.

– Я бы на это посмотрел, – рассмеялся Тайлер, хотя, вспомнив сотканное из тумана существо, он резко оборвал себя. – Хотя пусть лучше покоятся с миром или переродятся, как и планировали.

– Скорее, переродятся, – Кайл пожал плечами. – Ключ-то вернулся на законное место.

Вот и знакомое кафе. Разговор опять не клеился – происшествия больше не висят дамокловым мечом, работа закончена, то, что происходило между ними, по умолчанию не обсуждалось. Впрочем, им бы и не дали поговорить – давешняя официантка все то время, пока клиенты ужинали, рассказывала новую душещипательную историю. С такими подробностями, что хоть за голову хватайся. С трудом отбившись от словоохотливой девушки, они покинули кафе, не торопясь шагая в сторону отеля.

– Позволишь остаться еще на одну ночь? – тихо спросил Тай, глядя себе под ноги.

– Конечно, – так же негромко отозвался Кайл, понимая, что ему будет не хватать общества парня. Не только потому что тот оказался превосходным любовником, с ним можно было поговорить обо всем – несмотря на молодость, кругозор у Тайлера был довольно широк. Мужчина одернул себя: не стоило думать о несбыточном, у них слишком разная жизнь – возраст, работа, города. Лучше отложить грустные мысли до завтра.

– Вот и здорово, – Тай улыбнулся и чуть прибавил шаг, стараясь убедить себя, что это не прощание, забыть о том, что будет утром, и отчасти ему это даже удалось.

На этот раз они, не сговариваясь, сразу поднялись в нужный номер. Несмотря на то, что это была последняя встреча, никто не торопился, наслаждаясь каждой минутой общества друг друга.

А утро вышло по-деловому сухим. Нет, они не пытались сделать вид, что ничего не было, но, возможно, слишком сильно хотели показать, что справятся с расставанием.

Кайл, закрыв за Тайлером дверь, собрал свои вещи, с некоторой грустью оглядел номер и направился вниз. Взяв в баре кофе в стакане с крышкой, мужчина пошел к машине – конечно, можно было бы позавтракать, но он, если честно, боялся того, что вновь встретится с Таем, и не знал, хватит ли ему самообладания никак не показывать то, что чувствует.

«Хлам» журналиста еще стоял на своем месте, а значит, пора уезжать.

Тайлер же специально тянул время. Он перелистал собранную информацию и фотки, сохраненные в телефоне, улыбаясь каким-то моментам и собираясь с силами. На завтрак парень вышел с улыбкой и вроде даже не сильно огорчился тому, что Кайла уже нет. Раскланялся с персоналом гостиницы, даже забежал в кафе и к коллегам, прежде чем завести машину. Последнее, что он сделал – это почистил список вызовов, зная, что если у него сохранится номер, то он не удержится и позвонит. Включив музыку, Тай закинул телефон в чехол на приборной панели, в последний раз взглянув на новую заставку – ту самую медную табличку, – и отъехал от отеля.

***

Закончилась весна, почти подошел к концу первый месяц лета. Кайл, прекрасно осознавая, что вряд ли снова встретится с Тайлером, тем не менее, закопался во всемирную паутину и нашел сайт издательства, выпускающего журнал с мистическим уклоном, в котором была знакомая история про старое кладбище в небольшом городе. Оказалось, Тай публиковался там уже пятый год, и каждая новая статья была немного лучше предыдущей – нарабатывался опыт и менялся стиль письма, и теперь историк с интересом следил за творчеством Т.Блейза.

Мужчина не был монахом, и за прошедшее время у него были «одноразовые» встречи, но каждый раз приходило некоторое разочарование – не те ощущения, не тот голос, да и засыпать с кем-то рядом не было ни малейшего желания. Кайл не знал, сколько еще это будет продолжаться, но и поделать со сложившейся ситуацией ничего не мог. Да и – стоило быть честным с собой – не хотел.

Тайлер после отъезда был настолько занят, что едва успевал спать: кажется, слова Кайла о кофе и скучных интервью начинали сбываться. Та статья оказалась его счастливым билетом – ее заметил редактор одного весьма уважаемого издания, и теперь Тай время от времени писал серьезные работы, чему был искренне рад, вот только к моменту защиты диплома он напоминал бодренького зомби с дергающимся глазом. И даже от вечеринки с однокурсниками пришлось отказаться, потому что его ждала срочная поездка к очередному скучному, но очень именитому типу, и интересный мистический случай на другом конце страны.

Хотелось сказать, что во всей этой круговерти он забыл о своем увлечении историком, но это было бы ложью. О Кайле охотно напоминала любая мелочь, порой доводя до психа, потому что это было как минимум несправедливым – он никогда прежде настолько не зацикливался на людях. Вот и сейчас, заводя машину, парень с улыбкой вспоминал, как они впервые встретились, но оборвал себя: хватит, нужно ехать, если он хочет хоть немного подремать перед назначенной встречей.

Хлам на удивление вел себя прилично, и в город Тайлер приехал даже чуть раньше, чем рассчитывал. Разместившись в отеле, парень завел будильник и рухнул на кровать.

Утром, поправляя перед зеркалом очки, он уже не казался себе жертвой вечного недосыпания. Убедительно выдав профессиональную улыбку, Тайлер вышел из номера. Внизу, перехватив чашку кофе с каким-то невнятным пирогом, он глянул на часы и почти выбежал на улицу.

Добравшись до мрачного здания университета, парень поспешил к тому, с кем была назначена встреча, и ближайшие два часа изо всех сил старался казаться заинтересованным, записывая скучнейшие рассуждения. В итоге, вежливо раскланявшись с доктором всего и вся, он пообещал прислать статью на согласование, уже предвидя десятки правок, и вышел прочь из помпезного кабинета.

Обратно к выходу парень шел не торопясь, а услышав знакомый голос, доносящийся из-за приоткрытой двери, и вовсе остановился. На следующий шаг решиться было сложнее. Он промялся в коридоре минут десять, но все же потянул створку на себя, замирая в проеме и с улыбкой глядя на Кайла, воодушевленно вещающего о чем-то. Если честно, Тай не понимал смысла слов, ему хватало звука голоса.

В аудитории сидели люди разного возраста – видимо, это была какая-то публичная лекция или просто внутренний проект университета. Историк стоял вполоборота к слушателям спиной к двери, что-то показывая на доске, и не видел Тайлера, поэтому парень взял себя в руки и тихонько, по стеночке прошел вглубь, присев на первое попавшееся свободное место.

Судя по демонстрируемым слайдам, Кайл рассказывал что-то о культуре и обычаях какой-то народности. Вот мужчина на пару секунд прервался, переключая картинку, и осмотрел аудиторию, прикипев взглядом к Таю. На секунду дрогнули уголки губ, готовясь расплыться в улыбке, но мужчина тут же собрался и продолжил говорить.

Тайлеру хватило и этого: его узнали и явно рады видеть. Теперь оставалось дождаться конца лекции, которая, впрочем, быстро увлекла парня, он даже блокнот достал, делая заметки и понимая, что из этого материала получилась бы прекрасная мистическая статья. Вот проектор выключен, а обступившие Кайла то ли студенты, то ли коллеги, задав интересующие их вопросы, начали расходиться, а значит, можно подойти ближе и наконец заговорить.

– Привет, – с улыбкой сказал Тайлер, опираясь на стол, – если бы я знал, что история родного края скрывает такие животрепещущие тайны, то не пропустил бы ни единой твоей лекции.

– Здравствуй, – отозвался Кайл, тепло улыбаясь в ответ. – Специально ездил бы в другой город? Кстати, часть моих лекций есть в виде книги на кафедре нашего университета, можешь приобщиться, – лукаво прищурился он.

– Нет, – Тай покачал головой, – читая книгу, я не буду слышать твой голос, а это меня совершенно не устраивает. Так что лучше я подумаю о поездках. Ты закончил?

– Голос, говоришь, – протянул историк. – Надо запомнить… И да, на сегодня у меня все, следующая лекция через неделю. А ты тут какими судьбами? Интервью брал у нашего патриарха?

– Ага, у него, – кисло ответил Тай, не считая необходимым скрывать свое отношение к закончившемуся разговору перед Кайлом. – Теперь предвижу, как мне будут иметь мозг правками, – говоря это, он подошел ближе к историку – не настолько, чтобы это выходило за рамки приличий, но достаточно, чтобы несколько следующих слов, сказанных шепотом, могли расслышать только они двое: – И да, действительно голос, особенно с утра, он у тебя совершенно непередаваемо прекрасен и чертовски возбуждающ, это тоже так, чтобы запомнить.

– Понятно, – Кайл на секунду замер, припомнив совместные пробуждения, и, закончив складывать свои вещи, поинтересовался: – Какие у тебя теперь планы? Кроме подготовки интервью, естественно.

– Надеялся поужинать с тобой, – продолжая улыбаться, сказал Тай, которому сейчас было совершенно плевать на все, что он успел запланировать до встречи с Кайлом, – а в идеале еще и позавтракать. Если у тебя нет обязательств перед кем-то другим, конечно.

– Нет, я абсолютно свободен и полностью одобряю такой план действий, – кивнул историк и направился к выходу. – Ты на машине? – уточнил он, обернувшись.

– Нет, отель близко, решил не брать свой хлам, – ответил Тайлер, следуя за ним.

– Нужен тебе теперь этот отель, – хмыкнул Кайл. – Выписывайся, можно и у меня перекантоваться, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда, как весной.

– Ты уверен? – несколько неловко уточнил Тайлер и, чуть помрачнев, добавил, не желая скрывать: – Я ненадолго тут, только на пару дней, а через трое суток меня уже ждут на другом конце страны, редактор даже билеты заказал. Что-то про беснующийся полтергейст. Нам целое письмо в редакцию написали, начальство сказало, что раз у меня так хорошо с призраками получается, то и материал тоже мне.

– Уверен, иначе бы не предлагал, – ответил историк, про себя радуясь даже такой отсрочке новой разлуки.

– Ну, если ты серьезно, то давай за вещами? – кивнул Тайлер.

– Сначала за моей машиной, – уточнил Кайл, выходя из здания и направляясь к университетской парковке.

Тайлер остановившись у знакомой машины, поймал чужой взгляд.

– Черт, это глупо, но я скучал по тебе.

– Я, признаться, тоже, – мягко улыбнулся тот, – несмотря на то, что мы довольно-таки разные и у каждого своя жизнь.

– Вот об этом мы думать точно не будем, – фыркнул Тайлер. – Поехали уже, а то ваше светило науки не дождется утром статью для правки, и мне будет на это совершенно плевать.

Кайл только рассмеялся, садясь за руль, и они направились к отелю.

Тай быстро разобрался со всеми формальностями, прихватил почти неразобранную сумку и, сев в хлам, поехал следом за знакомым автомобилем. Происходящее казалось правильным, но Тайлер все же старался не сильно задумываться, не стоило. Важнее было то, что он по-прежнему хотел оказаться как можно ближе к Кайлу, а с остальным можно разобраться и позже.

Ехали не то чтобы долго, но скорее как-то слишком сложно и не торопясь – историк явно постарался объехать все возможные пробки, чтобы Тай не потерялся, но вот они наконец зарулили на стоянку, и можно было облегченно вздохнуть – дорога осталась позади. Кайл вышел из машины и, дождавшись Тайлера, пошел вперед, указывая дорогу.

Обычный многоэтажный дом, довольно просторная, хоть и однокомнатная квартира, радующая глаз недавним ремонтом и техникой.

– Неплохо устроился, – улыбнулся Тай и, бросив сумку на пол, наконец сделал то, чего хотел с того момента, как только увидел Кайла стоящим в аудитории. Поцеловал, легко вспоминая, как именно стоит касаться любовника, чтобы у того сбивалось дыхание и не возникало даже мысли отстраниться.

– Ты точно до своей статьи сегодня не доберешься, если продолжишь в том же духе, – выдохнул мужчина чуть позже.

– А может, и правда, черт с ней? – позволил себе секундную слабость Тай, но все же отстранился, понимая, что есть вещи, которые не стоит откладывать в сторону. – Ладно, я собираюсь очень быстро набрать весь тот высоконаучный бред, что рассказал мне доктор всего и вся, и с твоей помощью забыть о нем как можно скорее.

– Хорошо, я тоже тогда подготовлю материалы к следующей лекции, – согласился Кайл, разжимая объятия и отходя на полшага – во избежание.

– Не хочешь попусту тратить время? – усмехнулся Тай и добавил – Где мне можно упасть?

– Да, именно так. Падай на кровать, журнальный столик придвинь только, – сам он прошел к столу, включая компьютер.

Тайлер, действительно устроился на кровати и, дожидаясь пока загрузится ноутбук, разглядывал Кайла. Оказывается, он помнил каждую черту, характерные жесты, поворот головы… Кажется, он окончательно попал.

– С тобой было очень здорово за призраками охотиться.

– Кто еще за кем тогда охотился, – хмыкнул мужчина в ответ.

Компьютер загрузился, и парень открыл новый документ, доставая свои записи – разговор прервался, отступив перед работой. Теперь главное было ничего не упустить, а то придется слишком много переделывать.

Следующие несколько часов тишина нарушалась только тихим щелканьем клавиш и щелчками мышки. Кайл закончил свою работу чуть раньше и подсунул парню кружку с кофе, которую тот взял не глядя, с головой уйдя в текст. Историк усмехнулся и вернулся на свое место – наблюдать.

– Наверно, со мной что-то не так, – поднимая глаза от экрана, сказал Тайлер, – но я чувствую твой взгляд, и это заставляет меня отвлекаться. Едва ли твоему коллеге нужно знать, насколько сильно я хочу тебя, а именно это я только что напечатал.

Набив еще пару строк и пробежав получившийся файл по диагонали, Тай решил, что получилось весьма достойно.

– Нужно будет распечатать, чтобы было удобнее черкать, и все, до утра я совершенно свободен.

– Прости, не удержался, – Кайл состроил покаянное выражение лица. – Перебирайся за стол, тут принтер. И ты что-то про ужин говорил, – улыбнулся он.

– Мы вполне можем пропустить этот пункт, – улыбнулся Тай и, не собираясь тратить время, начал возиться с принтером. Вот распечатка готова, и о работе можно на время забыть. – Я же вроде сказал, что соскучился.

Он захлопнул ноут и обернулся ко все еще сидящему рядом Кайлу.

– Как думаешь, этот стул выдержит наш общий вес?

– Нам никто не мешает проверить, – слова не разошлись с делом, и Тайлера усадили на колени, втягивая в поцелуй.

Стул выдержал, хотя даже если бы он развалился, это не заставило бы их оторваться друг от друга, лишиться тепла и сводящих с ума прикосновений.

Поужинать они все-таки выбрались, хоть и достаточно поздно – хотелось наверстать время, проведенное не вместе, да и проверить, какие еще поверхности достаточно крепкие для них двоих. Ночью они едва ли отдали сну хоть пару часов, но и этого казалось слишком много.

Утро, будильник и понимание того, что совершенно не хочется размыкать объятий, но – обязательства.

– Тебе нужно в универ? – между поцелуями, от которых просто не смог удержаться, спросил Тайлер.

– Да, меня ждет коллега, нужно обсудить некоторые моменты будущей книги. Я тебя подожду, пока будешь общаться с нашим светилом науки, – ответил Кайл. – Тебе к которому часу назначено?

– Да вот уже через полтора часа, – с сожалением ответил Тай, – так что нужно в темпе собираться, боюсь, опоздания он мне не простит.

– Встаем, куда деваться…

Душ, завтрак, дорога. Даже странно, но в квартире они друг другу не мешали, только отвлекались на поцелуи при каждом удобном случае, не зная, когда еще выдастся возможность побыть рядом. В итоге к доктору всего и вся Тайлер вошел совершенно не подготовленным к разговору, но его едва ли это хоть немного огорчило. Статья, как ни странно, понравилась, но нашелся ряд неточностей и просто двусмысленных, как утверждало светило, выражений. Результатом встречи стала почти двухчасовая правка, хорошо хоть Тай взял с собой ноут. В итоге у него на руках была украшенная каллиграфической подписью распечатка, редактор получил такую же письмом, а значит, можно было найти Кайла, наконец покинуть это место и вновь остаться только вдвоем. К счастью, утром они снова обменялись номерами телефонов, так что с этим проблем не было.

Набрав номер, Тайлер со странным трепетом слушал длинные гудки.

– Я освободился, – сказал он, когда вызов наконец приняли, – подхожу к выходу из универа, а где ты?

– Сейчас буду. Я сначала у начальства торчал, теперь с коллегами общаюсь, – ответил Кайл. – Две минуты.

– Подожду у машины, ладно? – у парня уже сил не было находиться в мрачных стенах.

– Да, конечно, я уже иду, – собеседник отключился.

Кайл действительно появился через пару минут, когда Тай только успел добраться до машины и теперь стоял, оперевшись на нее и довольно жмурясь от солнца.

– Как проведем остаток дня? – с улыбкой спросил он.

– Можно поездить-погулять по городу, устрою тебе обзорную экскурсию, – предложил историк. – Тут есть несколько интересных мест, про которые я много знаю.

– Среди них есть те, про которые я смогу написать? – уточнил Тайлер. – Нет, я не против прогулки, но из всего нужно извлекать пользу, верно?

– С точки зрения мистики – вряд ли, а вот важность для истории города и страны в целом присутствует, – Кайл пожал плечами. – Впрочем, я не настаиваю.

– А я не отказываюсь, я даже высшую математику готов слушать, лишь бы ты ее читал, а уж историю в твоем исполнении… – Тай мягко улыбнулся. – Поехали. Мне будет интересно увидеть город твоими глазами.

Историк только задумчиво на него посмотрел, ничего не говоря, и завел мотор.

Они прокатались по городу до вечера, останавливаясь около каких-то достопримечательностей, чтобы подойти поближе, рассмотреть и сфотографировать. Тайлер с удовольствием слушал пояснения Кайла, иногда что-то записывая и задавая уточняющие вопросы, но большей частью просто наслаждаясь звучанием голоса и вдохновением рассказчика, нашедшего благодарного слушателя.

– Поужинаем где-нибудь? – спросил Тай, когда они покинули последнее из запланированных Кайлом мест. – Или к тебе?

– У меня с готовкой не самые радужные отношения, так что лучше зайдем в одно приличное кафе недалеко, – ответил тот. – И остаток вечера будет в полном нашем распоряжении.

– Договорились, – кивнул журналист.

До нужного места добрались в тишине, Тай, не очень-то скрываясь, разглядывал своего спутника, а если откровенно, то просто любовался, совершенно не собираясь задумываться о причинах этого.

Кайл, конечно, взгляды эти заметил, но, так как движение по вечерним загруженным дорогам требовало максимальной концентрации, никак это не прокомментировал, просто отметив для себя. Этот день и прогулка – словно они не случайно встретились, а запланировали это, и мужчина не знал, зачем дает и Тайлеру, и себе ложные надежды – их по-прежнему ничего не связывало, кроме взаимного притяжения, противиться которому казалось кощунством. И все же было в этих отношениях что-то совершенно особенное, не зря же он искал черты Тая в других, теперь историк отчетливо это понимал.

– Мы приехали, или ты просто решил постоять возле этого кафе, а потом поехать к тому, о котором говорил? – отвлек его от размышлений веселый голос.

– Что? О, прости, задумался, – пришел в себя Кайл и улыбнулся в ответ на лукаво-недоверчивый взгляд. – Идем.

– Ну если мы действительно приехали, – рассмеялся Тай и вышел из машины.

Кафе оказалось весьма неплохим, а главное – тихим и с удачным расположением столиков, позволяющих посетителям чувствовать себя так, словно они одни в зале.

Сделав заказ, Кайл поинтересовался:

– Расскажешь, что там за история с привидениями? А то, боюсь, дома нам будет не до этого…

– Постараюсь сделать все, чтобы именно так и было… – предвкушающе улыбаясь, сказал Тайлер, но потом все же неохотно потянулся за телефоном – показать фотографии. – Пару лет назад некий господин N взялся за реставрацию некоего исторического объекта от всей своей широкой души и из любви к истории. Но вот незадача, время от времени ему мешали злобные духи, а теперь так и вовсе прохода не дают.

– И в чем это выражается? – заинтересованно склонил голову набок Кайл. – Ломают инструменты, портят свежеотремонтированные стены, роняют на голову ведра с краской?

– Примерно так, – кивнул Тайлер. – По ночам шумят нещадно, пугают окрестных собак. Бредовое дело, если честно. Вот если бы меня спросили, сказал бы, что у этого господина просто деньги кончились свободные, а обязательства с себя уже не скинешь, вот он всякую ерунду и собирает. Но если я редактору что-то подобное в клювике принесу, он меня в асфальт закатает.

– Будешь изображать приличного охотника за привидениями и проведёшь пару ночей в этом милом месте с камерой и диктофоном наперевес? – улыбнулся историк.

– Наверное, придется, – недовольно сказал Тайлер. – А еще поднять все подшивки газет, поговорить со старожилами и влезть в архив. Знакомая схема, да?

– Отработанная, – хмыкнул Кайл.

– Ладно, разберусь. А сейчас поговорим, например, о тебе? Что нового случилось в твоей жизни с момента нашей встречи?

Кайл задумчиво на него посмотрел, что-то прикидывая.

– Принципиально нового – ничего. Работа с одним из коллег над монографией, лекции, еще одна командировка… А ты как? Диплом на отлично?

– Ага, если бы. Мой же куратор мне оценку и срезал, ибо я, по его словам, не был достаточно объективен, и работа получила перекос в сторону мистики, – Тай поморщился. – Я вообще на защите много нового и интересного о себе узнал, но это неважно, главное, что у меня есть диплом, а остальное я переживу. А что было в командировке?

– Да все то же, помощь с копанием в архиве, там дом весьма оригинальный был, с кладом в двойной стене. Я на нашей кафедре самый молодой, вот меня и посылают, – рассмеялся Кайл. – Зато потом можно использовать полученные знания о чьих-то судьбах или интересных зданиях на лекциях. Народу нравится, появляется понимание, что история – не сухие факты или даты, она совсем рядом, в любом старом доме или излучине реки.

– Согласен. Может, уже пойдем, а? Завтра рано вставать, и все такое…

– Особенно все такое, – лукаво улыбнулся историк. – Идем, пока еще не очень поздно.

– Вот даже отрицать не буду, – фыркнул Тайлер.

Расплатившись, мужчины покинули кафе и, сев в машину, поспешили домой к Кайлу.

И снова тишина квартиры и отсутствие лишних глаз, снова объятия и поцелуи, которые не хочется разрывать, ласковые и требовательные прикосновения, так нужные обоим. И можно хоть ненадолго забыть о том, что ждет завтра и дальше, раствориться в желанном настоящем.

Тайлер давно уже спал, уткнувшись в чужое плечо, а Кайл смотрел в потолок и пытался понять, что с ним происходит. До их встречи у него была сложившаяся жизнь, любимая работа и никаких неожиданностей на горизонте. Тай, вначале бывший лишь приятным приключением, как-то незаметно прочно обосновался в мыслях и желаниях – не только опробовать ближайшую горизонтальную и не очень поверхность, но и просто видеть его каждый день, просыпаться рядом, просто поговорить обо всем, в конце концов. Вывод напрашивался до безобразия очевидный, осталось только понять, что теперь делать. Они все еще жили в разных городах, но теперь казалось, что сами были не такими уж и разными.

Кайл уснул, так ничего и не решив, а утром, глядя на то, как неохотно он просыпался, Тайлер не смог сдержать улыбки и немного неуместной нежности.

– О чем думаешь с таким лицом? – историк наконец-то достаточно осознал себя во времени и пространстве и обратил внимание на парня рядом.

– О том, что ты выглядишь невыспавшимся и, это… ммм… Мило?

Кайл улыбнулся и ответил:

– На тему «невыспавшимся» – это точно. Ничего, кофе меня спасет.

– Стоило тогда вообще не засыпать, раз все равно не выспался. Хотя, – Тай вновь внимательно вгляделся в Кайла, – не хотелось бы лишаться такой картины.

– Завтра наверстаю, – немного погрустнел тот. – Когда ты назад, сколько у нас времени на любование?

– Вечером нужно выезжать, – ответил Тай, отводя взгляд, – часов в пять, иначе опоздаю на самолет.

– Тогда не будем терять время? – подначивающе улыбнулся мужчина и потянулся, выпутываясь из одеяла и замечая разгорающиеся шальные искорки в глазах напротив.

Весь день они провели в постели с короткими перерывами на еду и даже тогда словно не могли оторваться друг от друга. Прикосновения, поцелуи… Попытка насытиться, прогнать пустоту, что медленно разрастается в душе. И вот на часах почти пять, но нет сил отпустить.

– Я не буду удалять твой номер, – с трудом разорвав поцелуй, прошептал Тай. – Не позвоню, но и удалять тоже не буду. Мне нужно, чтобы был хоть призрачный шанс на встречу. Так будет лучше. Пожелаешь мне легкой дороги?

– Конечно, – Кайл, все-таки взяв себя в руки, неохотно отстранился и встал. – Тебя проводить? – так хотелось побыть рядом еще немного, но, с другой стороны, к чему продлевать агонию? У каждого своя жизнь, они могут больше никогда не встретиться.

– Просто закрой за мной дверь, – покачал головой Тай, – когда я уйду.

Он быстро огляделся, пытаясь понять, не забыл ли чего, хотя едва ли на самом деле парень был в состоянии замечать сейчас хоть что-то, кроме своего нежелания уходить. Но вот он улыбнулся и, прощаясь, коснулся чужих губ:

– Мне пора…

– Легкой дороги, – тихо ответил Кайл.

Тайлер ушел, а историк, закрыв дверь, прошел на кухню, сварил себе кофе и уселся с чашкой за стол. Было на редкость тоскливо.

Дорога успокаивает, а дорога ночью под хорошую музыку и крепкий кофе и вовсе в состоянии изгнать все дурные мысли, вот только не теперь. Как бы ни выкручивал Тайлер громкость магнитолы, как бы ни хрипели колонки, мысли отказывались уходить из головы. Он не хотел уезжать, не хотел терять ту нить, что между ними протянулась, и чем больше расстояние, тем больше она напоминала растянутую до предела струну, что ранит, но отчего-то не рвется.

Тай даже остановился в вечернем полумраке – охладить голову и чуть замедлить несущиеся по кругу мысли. Он не хотел уезжать, но уехал. Не хотел забывать, ну так его никто и не просит. Главное сейчас – взять себя в руки и перестать слушать сердце, от него все равно нет толку. С тяжелым вздохом парень вернулся за руль и направился туда, где его ждал самолет и новая тема для статьи.

Кайл же, в свою очередь стараясь занять голову чем-то другим, до позднего вечера просидел за компьютером, подготовив лекции на два месяца вперед и начав новый раздел пишущейся в соавторстве книги. Работа успешно справлялась с отвлечением от грустных мыслей, но вот за окном почти ночь, а значит, и дальше делать вид, что все в порядке, не выйдет. Мужчина привел себя в порядок и лег спать, но уснуть так и смог, несмотря на усталость – кровать казалась слишком широкой, и не хватало тепла и тихого дыхания рядом. Мелькнула даже мысль написать Тайлеру и спросить, как добрался, но Кайл одернул себя: не стоило мучить их обоих еще больше, чем уже есть. Уснул историк опять довольно поздно, но наутро, посмотрев в зеркало, заставил себя отрешиться от переживаний, полностью переключившись на работу над книгой.

В таком режиме – тягостные мысли по вечерам и максимальная сосредоточенность днем – прошло почти два месяца. Легче не становилось.

***

В преддверии осени и ее яркого увядания хотелось тепла, но его не мог дать случайный человек. Сколько времени Тай провел, глядя на дисплей телефона? Так долго, что мог бы в любом состоянии продиктовать нужный номер, но это по-прежнему ничего не меняло. Его влюбленность очень хорошо отразилась на рабочих обязанностях, теперь парень попал в основной состав на втором месте работы, за что его порядком подкалывали коллеги: вроде как он – живое доказательство, что наука и мракобесие ходят поразительно близко. Тайлер только улыбался на такие подначивания: ничего, вскоре успокоятся.

То утро началось со звонка редактора. Многие дни начинались именно так, но этот как-то выделился в череде прочих, а все потому, что Тайлера для разнообразия никуда не отправляли, напротив, его просили помочь заезжему умнику. Так и не поняв, в чем же будет заключаться помощь, Тай поехал в редакцию, чтобы уже там отболтаться от сомнительной чести.

А Кайл с коллегой почти закончили написание монографии, оставалось совсем немного – один раздел, но чтобы с ним разобраться, нужно было воспользоваться архивом одного из крупных издательств, расположенного в другом городе. Историк, привычно оформив командировку и договорившись по телефону с главным редактором о месте и времени встречи, собрал все необходимое и закопался в навигатор, прикидывая, когда нужно будет выезжать. Выходило, что на дорогу уйдет четыре-пять часов, поэтому мужчина завел будильник и лег спать – вставать предстояло весьма рано, чтобы успеть приехать до полудня.

– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? – Тайлер подарил редактору свой лучший жалобный взгляд, но тот только хмыкнул: этот умудренный опытом и убеленный сединами мужчина повидал тьму таких взглядов.

– Тай, прекрати уже, я же не прошу тебя делать невозможное, о таком тебя обычно в другом месте просят.

– Ой, да ладно вам! – фыркнул Тайлер на очередную подколку. – Может, я лучше…

– Тайлер Блейз! – чуть повысил голос редактор. – Просто сделай, и все. И вообще, расправил плечи, улыбнулся и…

– Попутного ветра… – буркнул журналист.

– Тай! – вновь последовал укоризненный окрик.

– Иду я, – понимая, что спорить бесполезно, парень вышел из кабинета и направился на встречу с приезжим гостем.

По пути он, конечно, потрепался с коллегами и даже налил себе кофе – тот для разнообразия был весьма неплох, – но даже за всеми этими мелочами он оказался у входа в издательство раньше, чем открылись двери лифта. Тайлер отпил кофе и улыбнулся, напоминая себе, что он должен быть вежлив и приветлив, но все эти приготовления оказались лишними.

– Просто скажи мне, что ты – тот самый человек, которому что-то нужно в архиве издательства, – тихо попросил парень вышедшего из лифта Кайла, в какой-то лихорадочной спешке оглядывая его и убеждая себя не сходить с места.

– Тай, – изумленно-радостно выдохнул историк, увидев, кто его встречает. – Да, я в архив, а ты здесь работаешь? – в его голосе звучала такая неприкрытая надежда, что Тайлер едва не плюнул на окружающих и не кинулся к мужчине, чтобы обнять его и расцеловать.

– Да, я здесь работаю, и мало того, волей редактора буду тебя выгуливать, – он радостно улыбнулся, – и минут десять назад я из-за этого искренне считал себя неудачником. А теперь вот думаю, не сбегать ли за чем-нибудь вкусненьким шефу за его настойчивость.

– Успеешь еще, – хмыкнул Кайл. – А пока лучше побыстрее закончить со всеми необходимыми делами, ты так не думаешь?

– Я думаю, что ты устал с дороги, – с хитрой улыбкой сказал Тай, подходя ближе – настолько, насколько позволяли правила приличия, – и тебе стоит вообще забыть обо всех делах на сегодня и отдохнуть. Со мной, в постели… Ты даже представить не можешь, как сильно я хочу тебя поцеловать, и не только. Так что соглашайся, и пошли отсюда.

– Ну, если только тебе не влетит от начальства за самовольную отлучку, – мягко улыбнулся мужчина. – Куда направимся?

– Я не отлучаюсь, – с серьезным видом сказал Тайлер, – я сопровождаю гостя. Дай мне секунду, – он практически убежал обратно в ту дверь, из которой вышел, и оттуда донесся его звонкий голос: – Гостя встретил, ушел с ним.

Что ему ответили, Кайл не услышал, но это и неважно было, потому что Тайлер уже вернулся.

– Ты успел где-то остановиться? Или сразу к нам? – поинтересовался он, входя в лифт и практически затаскивая туда Кайла. – А впрочем, неважно, потому что жить ты будешь у меня, – двери закрылись, и Тайлер, забив на все, поцеловал спутника.

Оторваться друг от друга получилось только после сигнала лифта, сообщившего о прибытии на первый этаж. На их счастье рядом никого не было, так что они успели немного прийти в себя за те несколько секунд, пока шли к выходу из здания.

– Остановиться нигде еще не успел, приехал сразу сюда, – ответил на заданный ранее вопрос Кайл. – Пойдем, будешь показывать дорогу.

– Как хорошо, что мой хлам окончательно накрылся, – сказал Тай, осматривая парковку в поисках знакомой машины.

– Не выдержал бешеных нагрузок? – рассмеялся историк, направляясь к автомобилю.

– Ага, и я решил над ним больше не издеваться, – не отставая, ответил Тайлер. – Свое он отъездил, и, по-хорошему, уже очень давно.

– Копишь на новую? Или командировок больше не предвидится? – поинтересовался Кайл, заводя мотор.

– Уже накопил, – отмахнулся Тай, – и даже выбрал модель, но все как-то найти не могу машину по душе, все что-то не так.

– И что ж мешает? – не понял историк. – Адрес-то скажи, – попросил он, включая навигатор.

– Дай лучше я, – ответил Тай и быстро ввел нужный адрес. – Ну, не знаю. То цвет не тот, то просто как-то не так. А может, мой хлам слишком напоминает о тебе, и я все никак не могу решиться от него избавиться окончательно, вот и придумываю поводы.

Кайл покосился на него, но промолчал, понимая, что если откроет рот, то не удержится от неуместного признания. Вместо этого он влился в поток машин и с максимальной разрешенной скоростью поехал к точке назначения.

– Что ищешь в наших краях? – как будто забыв о своих последних словах, заговорил Тай спустя пару минут: у него больше не был сил ехать в тишине, хотелось слушать Кайла: что угодно, лишь бы слышать – такая глупая зависимость от чужого голоса.

– Я, кажется, говорил, что мы с одним из коллег пишем монографию, – отозвался мужчина. – Почти закончили, осталось совсем немного. Архив твоего издательства – один из крупнейших, мне нужны заметки о событиях в стране вековой давности.

– А у нас и такое есть? – удивился Тайлер. – Даже не представлял. Надеюсь, ты не попросишь теперь другого помощника ввиду некомпетентности текущего.

– Мне помощника отрядили исключительно для беспроблемного доступа к документам, – рассмеялся Кайл. – Да даже если бы было как-то иначе, я бы ничего не менял, ты меня более чем устраиваешь.

– Меня определенно радует твой ответ, хотя, с другой стороны, если бы ты сказал иное, я очень старательно бы тебя переубеждал. Кстати, нам совсем немного осталось.

– Вижу, – отозвался историк, перестраиваясь, чтобы аккуратно войти в поворот.

Вот и нужный двор. Кайл припарковался и, выйдя из машины, забрал из багажника небольшую сумку.

– Веди, личный помощник на ближайшие пару дней.

– А это интересно звучит, – фыркнул Тайлер и пошел вперед.

Тай жил в совсем небольшой квартирке под крышей в доме старой постройки – уютной и весьма неплохо расположенной. В ней можно было наткнуться на различные сувениры, что привез хозяин из поездок, и какие-то обрывки мыслей на бесконечных черновиках, но все это странным образом не создавало ощущения захламленности.

Кайл с интересом огляделся, поставив свою ношу на тумбочку в прихожей, и улыбнулся.

– Сразу видно творческого человека.

– Ты хотел сказать, разгильдяя? – фыркнул Тайлер. – Блин, ты ведь действительно с дороги, – не в тему добавил он. – Голоден?

– Переживу, – отозвался мужчина, притягивая его к себе. – Как же мне тебя не хватало… – все-таки выдал он в перерыве между жадными поцелуями, этими словами окончательно сводя любовника с ума. Тай не знал, что срывалось с его губ в порыве желания или даже, скорее, необходимости оказаться еще ближе, но, кажется, он все же смог удержаться от правды, от облечения в слова того, что чувствовал так давно, словно целую вечность. Оторваться друг от друга они смогли только почти через час, да и то потому, что организм Кайла напомнил о том, что завтрак был давно, а энергии потрачено много.

Тай как радушный хозяин с тяжким вздохом принялся за готовку. Не то чтобы у него были проблемы с приготовлением пищи, просто отходить от Кайла даже на шаг не хотелось, а если не отходить, то еда рисковала пригореть напрочь. Вот журналист и маялся, ограничиваясь только многообещающими взглядами. Историк же, словно провоцируя, вышел на кухню в незастегнутой рубашке, сверкая свежими яркими пятнами-метками на шее и груди и присел у стола, любуясь таким же встрепанным и залюбленным парнем, бывшем вообще только в штанах.

– Может, ты хоть рассказом каким-нибудь меня отвлечешь? – неуверенно спросил Тай, с огромным трудом отводя взгляд. – Чтобы я не испортил наш обед. Хотя твой голос… – парень тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь изгнать ненужные мысли.

– Я могу подождать в комнате, – неуверенно предложил Кайл. – Чтобы не мешать.

– Серьезно? – хмыкнул Тайлер. – Чтобы я заглядывал туда каждую секунду вместо того, чтобы готовить? Сиди уж тут.

– Хорошо, – историк пожал плечами. – Тогда ты о чем-нибудь расскажи, отвлечешься немного. Например, о том, как попал в это издательство.

– Я разве не говорил в нашу прошлую встречу? – удивился Тайлер.

– Нет, ты только про перекос в сторону мистики в дипломе сказал, – улыбнулся Кайл. – И за обедом-то следи, – напомнил он.

– Я не очень-то помню, что тогда говорил, – пожал плечами Тайлер, все же обратив внимание на плиту, и, быстро перемешав мясо, продолжил: – Как-то не слова казались важными. Ладно, издательство… Меня заметили после той статьи о кладбище – редактору понравился мой слог, а недавно пригласили в основной штат, но и о мистике я писать не прекращаю.

– О, так ты теперь совсем профессионал, – искренне обрадовался историк, – поздравляю.

– Ну, какой из меня профессионал, – отмахнулся Тайлер, – по большому счету, пока только болтаюсь под ногами.

– Не скажи, абы кого в ваше издательство не берут, – возразил мужчина. – Ничего, талант и стиль у тебя есть, а опыт – дело наживное. Пахнет уже, кстати, вполне аппетитно.

– Скоро будет готово, – сообщил журналист. – И когда бы ты успел узнать о таланте и стиле? По одной статье?

– Ну… – Кайл замялся. – На самом деле я еще весной нашел твое мистическое издание…

– Ты читал мои статьи? – изумленно спросил Тай.

– Читал, – кивнул историк. – В мистику по-прежнему не верю, но написано здорово.

– Спасибо, твои слова на самом деле для меня много значат.

Тайлер выключил плиту и достал посуду, давая себе паузу: она была просто необходима, чтобы хоть немного разобраться в себе, понять, почему похвала от Кайла настолько важна, хотя он знал, просто не хотел проговаривать это даже про себя.

– Ну вот, готово, – он поставил тарелки на стол. – Тебе чай или кофе?

Историк вынырнул из своих мыслей и поднял голову:

– Что? А, да, кофе, если можно.

– Можно, конечно, – Тайлер добрался до кофеварки, стоило бы подумать об этом раньше, но мысли занимало совершенно иное. Кстати… – О чем задумался?

– О твоих словах, – отозвался Кайл. – Впрочем, это может подождать, не забивай себе голову, – он притянул парня к себе, взяв за руку, и приобнял – без какого-либо подтекста, просто наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела.

– Я много чего наговорил, – немного натянуто улыбнулся Тайлер, – но ты прав, не будем, – он коснулся чужих губ поцелуем, словно закрепляя этот своеобразный договор – молчание во благо. – Ты же вроде есть хотел, – напомнил он, неохотно отстраняясь.

– Да, хотел. Приятного аппетита, – историк разомкнул руки и, проследив за опустившимся на свое место парнем, взял вилку.

– И тебе, – сказал Тайлер, отводя взгляд, и принялся за еду.

Чуть позже он разлил кофе по кружкам, отчаянно пытаясь придумать тему для разговора, потому что молчание казалось натянутым и неловким.

– Какие планы на остаток дня? – поинтересовался Кайл, отпив немного. – Не все же из кровати не вылезать, – хмыкнул он, – хотя это весьма приятное времяпрепровождение.

– И, кстати, оно меня весьма устраивает, – улыбнулся Тай. – Я не знаю, правда. Можем по городу проехаться, только я о нем почти ничего не знаю и не смогу устроить тебе такую же крутую обзорную экскурсию. Можем посмотреть киношку, валяясь в обнимку. Или что еще в голову взбредет.

– Давай киношку, – улыбнулся мужчина, – пока обед по организму гуляет, а там посмотрим. Ты какие жанры предпочитаешь?

– Мистику и, пожалуй, фантастику, и не комедии, как-то с ними не сложилось. А ты? – такой простой вопрос, но вместе с ним – крошечный шаг, еще один маленький факт о собеседнике, которые Тайлер собирался помнить, бережно, как бусины, нанизывать на струны памяти, чтобы не потерять.

– Фантастику и приключения, так что точка соприкосновения у нас есть, – отозвался Кайл, допив кофе и собирая посуду. – Правда, в кино уже сто лет не был, не складывалось как-то. Да и дома уютнее, если компания подходящая, – он, проходя к мойке с тарелками, мимолетно поцеловал парня где-то за ухом, вызвав толпу мурашек.

Стоит ли удивляться, что фильм они так и не посмотрели? Выбрали и даже запустили, но целоваться и тонуть во взглядах друг друга оказалось гораздо интереснее, чем следить за приключениями экранных героев.

Наступил вечер. Неловкой тишины больше не было, оба как-то незаметно для себя все больше раскрывались перед собеседником, окончательно увязая в этих странных отношениях, но не желая отказываться от минут откровенности так же, как от необходимости касаться друг друга, стараясь забыть, что все должно закончиться.

– На сколько ты приехал? – проклиная себя за вопрос, спросил Тайлер. Он удобно устроил голову на плече Кайла, слушал, как бьется его сердце, и чувствовал теплое дыхание на своих волосах. – Впрочем, нет. Не отвечай, – тут же попросил парень, потому что хуже неминуемого расставания мог быть только счет оставшегося до него времени.

– Еженедельные лекции никто не отменял, – все-таки ответил историк максимально обтекаемо. – Если только тебя раньше не отправят куда-нибудь за новым материалом… – ему тоже не хотелось думать об этом, но лучше уж так, чем откладывать разговор до последнего.

– Ты мог не отвечать, – с легкой горечью сказал Тайлер. – Теперь я просто обязан тебя поцеловать бесконечное количество раз – столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы забыть твои слова.

– Прости, не хотел тебя расстраивать, – вздохнул Кайл. – Я стараюсь быть честным, даже если это тяжело, – он посмотрел в глаза поднявшему голову парню и постарался улыбнуться. – Ты слишком далеко, не находишь?

– Не расстроил, – ответил, глядя ему в глаза, Тай. Он не соврал: то, что он почувствовал, было совершенно иным. – И что мне сделать, чтобы быть достаточно близко? – уточнил он, медленно, дразня, склоняясь, замирая за вздох до поцелуя, чтобы скрыть то, что услышал в этом вопросе совершенно иной смысл.

– Как минимум все-таки поцеловать меня, как обещал, – объятия стали чуть крепче, чтобы не возникло даже мысли отстраниться. Она и не появилась, напротив, казалось, что невозможно насытиться этой близостью, прикосновениями, тихими стонами.

Спали так крепко, осознавая, что наконец-то рядом тот, кто нужен, что, несмотря на ранний подъем, оба выспались. Тайлер снова не удержался от возможности насладиться звуками особо чарующего с утра голоса, поэтому в архив собирались весьма быстро.

День пролетел незаметно, а вечером снова была возможность хоть ненадолго забыть о скорой разлуке, так необходимая сейчас – расписание занятий висело дамокловым мечом. Когда удавалось хоть ненадолго прервать поцелуи, они молчали о главном, но обсуждали тьму различных мелочей – забавных, серьезных, иногда совершенно глупых, но необходимых не меньше. Из всего этого складывались образы друг друга – несмотря на все различия между ними, находилось и много чего схожего, что заставляло все четче осознавать то, что они чувствовали, пусть и не признавались. Смешно, но они, как дети, впервые выбравшиеся куда-то с ночевкой, словно боялись замолчать и уснуть, потому что это значило, что приключение закончено и скоро все вновь будет как прежде. Но все же глубоко за полночь их сморило, накрыло хрупким сонным покрывалом.

Третий и последний из отпущенных им дней…

Кайл и Тайлер провели в архиве чуть меньше, чем полдня: историк нашел все необходимое и хотя с удовольствием побыл бы здесь еще немного – количество и разнообразие статей, заметок, да и просто газетных и журнальных подшивок поражало, – но не сейчас, не в такой компании. А дома у Тая снова можно было, не заботясь о правилах приличия, обнять друг друга, слиться в поцелуе, стать еще ближе – настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Вечер, заведенный на раннее утро будильник, спавший на груди Кайла Тайлер и историк, снова глядевший в потолок.

– Как же я не хочу уезжать… – негромко проронил он. – Обязательства, будь они неладны, – мужчина вздохнул. – Тай, ты – лучшее, что случилось со мной со времен бесшабашной юности… Хорошо, что ты спишь и не слышишь весь этот сентиментальный бред, – мужчина прислушался, но дыхание спящего по-прежнему было ровным, поэтому он продолжил: – Молчать что-то уже не получается. Я тебя люблю, – Кайл снова прерывисто вздохнул, пропустив на миг сбившийся вдох Тайлера, проснувшегося от звука голоса где-то в самом начале его излияний, и закрыл глаза, потихоньку погружаясь в сон.

Воцарилась тишина. Мужчина и не подозревал, что обеспечил Таю бессонную ночь, полную мыслей и нереальных желаний, заставил его вглядываться в темноту в попытке найти ответ. Парень так и не уснул – осторожно поднялся, когда за окном чуть посветлело, и, согрев чужие губы дыханием и мягким поцелуем, прошептал:

– Я тоже люблю тебя…

Проснувшегося Кайла ждал завтрак и что-то увлеченно кропающий журналист.

– Доброе утро, – несмотря на пожелание, историк выглядел немного подавленным, но все же мягко улыбнулся при виде сосредоточенного парня.

– Уже проснулся? – тот оторвался от своего занятия и улыбнулся в ответ. – Вставай, будем завтракать.

– Не стоило, – хмыкнул Кайл. – В такую-то рань. Но спасибо, – он поднялся и, невесомо поцеловав парня, начал одеваться.

– Мне не сложно, – пожал плечами Тай. Не говорить же, что должен был хоть чем-то заняться, чтобы не свихнуться от крутящихся в голове мыслей.

Поели в немного давящей тишине – темы для легкого разговора не находились, а говорить о важном… Не та ситуация.

Историк, еще раз поблагодарив, собрал свои вещи и бумаги, огляделся, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл, и запоминая то место, где было настолько хорошо, и подошел к Тайлеру.

– Мне пора, – крепкое объятие – урвать немного тепла напоследок, долгий поцелуй – чтобы хватило по крайней мере дойти до машины, там будет цель, и станет чуть легче.

– Действительно пора, – грустно улыбнулся Тай, обнимая в ответ, заставляя себя молчать, прогоняя мысль, что если он признается, если скажет, все будет иначе. Потому что не будет, и он неохотно разжал руки и отступил на шаг. – Тебе пора. Легкой дороги, Кайл.

– Береги себя, – последний взгляд, аккуратно закрытая дверь и шаги на лестнице.

Историк, сев за руль, завел мотор, еще пару минут бездумно посмотрел прямо перед собой, но встряхнулся и выехал со двора. Впереди почти пустынные по случаю раннего утра улицы, негромкая музыка и несколько часов пути.

Тайлер протяжно вздохнул и, скатившись по стене, закрыл лицо руками, в который раз стараясь не думать и не вспоминать. Он просидел так до звонка с работы – реальность требовала внимания и обещала возможность отвлечься. Впрочем, Тай все для себя решил, теперь осталось только набраться смелости.

***

Прошел еще месяц. Жизнь вроде вошла в свою колею. Работа-дом, ничего больше не хотелось. Кайл по вечерам по-прежнему тянул до последнего, прежде чем лечь спать – чтобы буквально выключиться, не думать, не вспоминать, не искать взглядом или рукой кого-то рядом.

Осень вступила в свои права, и вместе с ней пришли новые знакомства, новые студенты, заинтересовавшиеся его занятиями. Вот только их интерес, раньше радовавший, теперь проходил фоном. Вот и сегодня Кайла ждала очередная лекция.

Сообщение он получил как раз у входа в университет, незнакомый номер: «Я люблю тебя». Историк грустно улыбнулся, решив, что это кто-то из студенток, чьих заинтересованных взглядов он просто не мог не замечать.

«Блин, не с того номера, – еще через секунду прочитал он – этот номер был внесен в телефонную книгу, да и без нее Кайл едва бы забыл хоть одну цифру. – Для верности повторю: я люблю тебя».

Мужчина замер, не зная, как реагировать на подобное заявление. Сердце отплясывало джигу, а мозг лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что теперь делать. Кайл все-таки вошел в здание, рассеянно кивая встречным коллегам и студентам, и дошел до кафедры. Уже там, осознав, что Тайлер, скорее всего, ждет ответа, написал, плюнув на все: «И я тебя люблю, Тай. Наверное, еще со времени твоего приезда». Отправив сообщение, историк посмотрел на часы и пошел к нужной аудитории.

«Мог бы написать, что с первого взгляда :) Мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя, отдавая тебе буксировочный трос. Ладно, это, наверное, во мне журналистская тяга к преувеличениям говорит. Мне хорошо рядом с тобой и совершенно невыносимо, когда тебя нет», – Тайлер дописал сообщение и, нажав «отправить», поспешил вверх по ступеням.

«Не трави душу», – до звонка оставалось меньше пяти минут, и аудиторию уже заполняли студенты, но Кайл не смог промолчать.

«Просто признай, что ты чувствуешь то же. Скажи, что хочешь быть рядом со мной. Что ты тоже не можешь уснуть вечерами, потому что думаешь обо мне. Пожалуйста, просто скажи», – Тай чувствовал, что сердце выскочит из груди, не в силах больше переносить ту смесь эмоций, что в клубок сплелись в нем.

«Очень хочу. Тебя не хватает каждую минуту, не хватает твоего тепла и улыбки. А про вечера лучше вообще не говорить, я и забыл уже, когда нормально спал – слишком одиноко», – Кайл вздохнул и, отложив телефон, включил проектор, начиная лекцию.

«Значит, я не ошибся», – набрал Тайлер, входя во все еще открытую дверь и, нагло подвинув какую-то блондинку, устроился на месте в первом ряду.

– Я люблю тебя, – одними губами прошептал он, с улыбкой глядя на застывшего Кайла.

Тот же, наконец-то осознав, кого увидел, с огромным трудом сдержался от несколько неуместной сейчас широкой улыбки – мало ли что еще студенты решат – и, взяв себя в руки, начал рассказ, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть только на Тая. Парень, откровенно его разглядывающий, спокойствия не добавлял. Лекция вышла довольно напряженной, хоть и вдохновенной: на памяти студентов Кайл никогда не говорил так – с легкой хрипотцой и очень проникновенно. Расходились они неохотно, засыпав историка вопросами, от которых тот большей частью просто отмахивался.

– Я уж думал, они никогда не уйдут, – сказал Тай, когда они остались одни в аудитории. – Я так соскучился по тебе.

– Я тоже… – Кайл, не отрывая от него взгляда, стал собирать свои записи – просто чтобы занять руки, не притянуть парня поближе, зная, что не удержится в рамках приличия, а они все-таки в учебном заведении. – Ты надолго приехал?

– Как получится, – пожал плечами тот, – не думай об этом. Главное, что я собираюсь к тебе возвращаться, постоянно.

– Пошли отсюда, пока я еще способен адекватно вести себя, – выдохнул историк, которого откровенно замкнуло от этих слов, – а то здесь слишком много лишнего народу рядом.

– Полностью с тобой согласен, – кивнул парень, который тоже с трудом держал себя в руках. – К тебе?

– Ко мне. Ты за рулем? – уточнил Кайл, выходя из аудитории и запирая дверь.

– Да, – ответил Тайлер. – Я поеду за тобой, дорогу все еще помню. Хотя, может, бросить ее здесь? Чтобы я мог хотя бы коснуться тебя…

– Тай, еще слово, и меня уволят за неподобающее поведение, – отозвался историк, сжав папку в руках до побелевших костяшек. – Не провоцируй, пожалуйста, я и так на пределе. Встретимся на парковке, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – кивнул Тай, у которого от этих слов перехватило дыхание. – Я тебя жду.

Он бросил еще один короткий взгляд на собеседника и решительно вышел прочь. Историк, сделав пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, немного успокоился и вернулся на кафедру. Договорившись с коллегой об переносе завтрашней совместной работы, он направился к выходу из здания.

Тайлер, специально припарковавшийся рядом с его машиной, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы выйти ему навстречу. Не сейчас, иначе они оказались бы слишком близко, гораздо ближе безопасного расстояния. Он кивнул Кайлу в ответ на его обжигающий взгляд и завел машину: осталось немного, скоро они окажутся наедине, и не нужно будет сдерживать свои желания. Нужно просто доехать.

Историк, заведя мотор, еще раз посмотрел на соседа и выехал с территории университета, не забывая поглядывать в зеркало заднего вида, убеждаясь, что Тай рядом. Доехали быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, как будто город, чувствуя их нетерпение, избавлялся от пробок по пути.

Дорога до квартиры – как последний рубеж, буквально считая секунды, которых набралось слишком много. И торопливый поцелуй, едва закрыта дверь – они наконец только вдвоем, и не нужно ни от кого скрывать свои чувства. Можно наконец-то обнять, окончательно удостоверяясь, что рядом не просто знакомый до последней родинки любовник, а любимый человек. Можно не стараться сдерживать ласковые слова и признания, которые сами рвутся с языка. Можно целовать так жадно и жарко, что, кажется, ничего уже и нужно – ни кровать, ни как минимум ближайшая стена. Можно избавиться от мешающей как никогда одежды, ощутить тепло уже практически родного тела и лихорадочные касания рук. Можно все…

– Я тебя люблю, – когда мысли перестали путаться и чуть выровнялось дыхание, сказал Тайлер. – Не знаю, как так вышло, – он пожал плечами и смущенно улыбнулся, хотя откуда бы взяться смущению, когда ты обнажен и заласкан, когда во всем теле сладкая истома, но слова о чувствах – это словно другой мир, который обнажает не тело, а душу. – И что бы ни случилось, я рад, что мы встретились.

– Люблю тебя, – отозвался Кайл, любуясь таким красивым сейчас парнем, его ласковой улыбкой и светящимися счастьем глазами. – Неважно, что будет дальше, что-нибудь придумаем. Главное – ты рядом.

Что есть расстояние? Полотна дорог? Океаны, разделяющие континенты? Километры, мили… А в них ли оно измеряется? Или в недостаточном притяжении двух душ? Ведь если ты по-настоящему любишь, то расстояния не существует. Существует ожидание и предвкушение, радость встречи и тепло понимания. И пока эти чувства живут в сердцах, как бы далеко вы ни были, вы всегда будете на расстоянии тихого «люблю».


End file.
